JONAS: She's Different
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: Nick is crazy for Macy, both of them are very close. But does Macy only see it as innocent friendship? But how would that make any sense if they act like a couple? Will Nick admit his feelings? Also includes some Stella/Joe love.
1. Makes me Happy

Author's note: I had to write a story on these two, they're one of my favourite couples. I'm writing this story different to my Sonny & Chad one. I thought it would make it more different if instead of having a whole chapter of Macy and then another chapter for Nick. So instead, I decided to change it by swapping their points of view between paragraphs.

Hope you like! Please review! :)

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.1 – Makes me Happy**_

**(Macy's POV)**

I was walking into school, holding a handful of folders, balancing on my left arm. This of course was beginning to hurt. I went to see if I could find Stella. "You okay there Macy?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and deliberately dropped my stuff to see the usual Lucas Brother, Nick. My eyes widened trying to smile at Nick without looking so embarrassed. "Great move Macy" I thought. I replied "Ah… yes I'm fine, just dropped my stuff!" I went to pick them up whilst I brought out a huge amount of nervous laughter. Nick chuckled and helped me pick up my sheets of paperwork and school books. "Here you go" He said, handing my Spanish textbook.

"Thanks," I said, smiling like crazy. He smiled back. For one minute I thought we had a moment, until he looked away. "So… how was your evening last night?" He asked, beginning to appear with a hot flush of redness on his cheeks. Hmm, well it was like 30 degrees outside!

**(Nick's POV)**

Wow, Macy's eyes were so amazing. But I had to look away; otherwise she might think I was weird or something. Her sweet voice answered, "It was good, had to do a ton of homework, how about yours?" I nodded, "It was okay, Joe was being annoying again" I chuckled again. She suddenly laughed. I loved her laugh; it was so cute and innocent. I looked at my watch and told Macy I had to go to Music. She waved goodbye and I waved back. I wish she was in my class, I loved having her around. You've probably guessed something in particular from all my thoughts about Macy. Yes, I do like her… more than friends. You see, for the past few months I have gotten to know her a lot more, and she isn't just a big fan of me and my brothers, but she's also a friend, a very good friend…

* * *

***Flashback***

**I had finally finished the 2 hours of me and my brother's concert in Miami. Stella had come with us, since she is our stylist. But she also brought Macy. I wasn't too bothered, she seemed nice. I didn't really know her. Outside backstage, I caught Macy waiting for her lift home. ****"Hi there Macy" I said, smiling. She turned around and as usual, she was shocked to see me. "Erm… it's Nick of Jonas!" She exclaimed, beaming out a big smile. "Yep… how are you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm fine! I'm just waiting for a lift home." She looked at me, smiling and then said, "You?" "Pretty good thanks." I said. She then giggled. ****All of sudden, right there and then, I saw Macy for who she was, a normal girl. Of course she was always shocked to see me, Kevin or Joe, but still, she seemed to be okay at this point.**

**So we just talked and talked… and then, I realised I was beginning to like her more… as a friend at this point.

* * *

**

_I was out of my flashback; suddenly realising my teacher was trying to get my attention. I had been staring in space, great._ I looked up and saw that my teacher was looking at me, he was not pleased. "Ah, so we have your attention now Nick Lucas? Are these lessons too easy for you? Since you are a rock star…" He said sarcastically. _Everyone in the class laughed, man this was embarrassing. Ah well, I had worse_. "Sorry sir, of course not…" I tried to smiled and then looked down, feeling quite ashamed. _Joe and Kevin looked round at me shaking their heads. I rolled my eyes and tried to pay attention to the teacher._

**(Macy's POV)**

_It was finally end of English. I didn't want to be rude about my teacher, but she was the most boring English teacher I have ever had. It was time for lunch. _I went to the usual JONAS table, where Nick, Kevin and Joe were sitting with Stella. "Hey guys!" I greeted, with a wave. Nick, Kevin and Joe all said at the same time, "Hey Macy" and smiled. But I looked round to Nick, who was looking at me strangely. Then he quickly turned round. "Hey there Macy, is there something you might have wanted to tell me?" Stella answered, with some suspicion. My eyes widened. _Uh oh, she knows doesn't she? I thought. You see, there was an incident a few days back…

* * *

_

***Flashback***

_**I was dancing around in my room in front of the mirror singing to "Paranoid" by Jonas. (A/N: Well, Jonas Brothers… but in the show they're just called Jonas.) Of course I couldn't sing, but I liked it. But then I had to go to dinner. I was wearing Stella's t-shirt because I wanted to borrow it. She told me I had to look after it really well, and to not get ANY stains on it. But, I didn't realise I was still wearing it and I was having Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner.**_

"**Macy, do you want to get yourself a drink and some food?" My mum asked. I nodded and I did so. But then, I accidently had spilt some lemonade and the Bolognese on my shirt, which was a problem. This was because I could not get the stain out and I had to wash it out many times… which lead to the colour of the shirt to fade more and more. "Oh no, Stella's going to be so mad." I thought…

* * *

**

Stella was still looking at me, clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Err, well I…" I stuttered. "Macy, do you remember me letting you borrow my favourite hot pink t-shirt?" She asked, looking at me with her big brown eyes. _Darn, she definitely knows. I looked round at the corner of my eye, to see Nick chuckling and looking at me again._ _Why did he keep doing that?_ Okay, so I tried to lie, "Stella, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Stella looked at me with no amusement, "I think you do…" Then I said, "Oh look, someone wearing an awful coloured scarf!" Stella frowned and looked round. I ran off, but Stella looked back to see I was gone. "Oh no, you don't Macy Misa!" Stella yelled. _She saw me run out of the double doors and tried to catch me._ _For about 15 minutes, she chased me round the whole school. _

**(Nick's POV)**

_Wow, Macy can run real fast. I decided that they had been running for too long and finally saw them almost run past when I got my arms out and stopped Macy and Stella. _"Well done bro-ham" Joe said, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Okay, what's going on? I was out." Kevin said, confused. I and Joe gave Kevin a look. "Sorry, you know me well enough that I can tend to fall asleep." He replied, holding his arms up innocently. "Like I said before, how did you become the oldest?" I asked him, seeming like it was the most impossible thing. Kevin looked offended, mimicking what I said. Joe gave him a pat on the back. I realised that Stella and Macy were fighting. "Whoa guys! Cut it out." I said, calmly putting my hands against both of them.

They stopped, but I could see Stella was still fuming and Macy looked quite scared. She looked cute when she was scared too! _Focus, Nick. _"Now, come on Stella! What did she do?" I asked her, looking at her firmly. "She ruined my favourite t-shirt, which I made myself!" Stella complained. "I... I'm sorry Stella, I didn't mean to." Macy said, really meaning it. _She really did mean it, but unfortunately an apology was not going to be enough for Stella. _"Sorry can't fix the problem, Macy!" She moaned. "I know Stella, I know." Macy sighed. Macy looked down, probably feeling quite ashamed. Then Stella looked at her, understanding she didn't mean it and gave Macy a hug. "Oh Macy… it's a good thing that I can make t-shirts in five minutes." She smiled, as Macy looked up. "I really am sorry Stella." Stella nodded, "Don't worry; I've just had a lot on my case lately." Stella groaned.

"Like what?" Macy asked. "Oh, I'll tell you later." Stella replied. Macy nodded and turned to face me. "Thanks for stopping us Nick." She smiled. I smiled back. "Yeah, thanks." Stella agreed. Finally, the whole masquerade had finally finished.

_Back at home. Me, Kevin and Joe all decided to play a little jam session to practice our new song for our upcoming tour. __**(A/N: With this bit, I just decided this could be like, after the first few episodes of JONAS, so they could have only just written "Lovesick.")

* * *

**Lyrics: (I make up one more lame excuse, why I can't come out tonight._

_I'm not trying to cut you loose I just need some time. _

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh I'm feeling love sick, but I don't mind. _

_You are what I think about its everyday it's every night _

_Oh! Call the doctor! I'm Love Sick! Yeah I'm Love sick!!  
Going back and forth so long, _

_No getting over. _

_Waiting on me to be strong_

_And I START TO WONDER! _

_Ooh Ooh Ooh I'm feeling love sick, but I don't mind. _

_Your the one I think about its everyday its every night _

_Oh! Call the Doctor! I'm Love Sick! Woo! _

_You're the one i think about its everyday it's every night I'm Love sick! YOW!)

* * *

_

Don't ask why, but… I think I was lovesick. Thinking about all Macy all the time and thinking if I should ask her out. But of course, I haven't found the right time… since she's always busy. I couldn't stop thinking about her luscious brunette, curly hair and her chocolate brown eyes. She was so beauitiful. I haven't even told Kevin or Joe this yet. I was worried they might make fun. "That was good rehearsal guys." Joe said. I shaked my head to get Macy out of mind for a bit. "We rocked!" Kevin exclaimed. "Yeah... anyway, so Nick... you looking forward to your?" Joe asked. "Er... yeah." I said, whilst blinking... hardly picking up what he said. "Hey Nick, you seem a bit, I don't know... lost. You okay man?" Joe replied. "Oh, yeah fine." But I was really dazed. "You sure, because you have been acting really weird lately." Then Kevin butted in, "Yeah, it's like... oh, I know, it's a girl isn't it?" My eyes widened.

"No... what makes you think that!" I exclaimed, trying not to look obvious. "Well, for starters look a mess." Joe pointed out. "Thanks Joe, means a lot." I said sarcastically. "And... since when did you daydream in music?" Kevin asked, suspicously. Joe agreed, "Good point, he never does that, unless he's dreaming... about a girl!" "So... who is she?" Kevin nudged me. 'What are you guys talking about?" I said, trying to lie. "Look Nick, you can tell us... were you're brothers." Joe said, reassuring me. "Look, I don't wanna talk about it... can we just change the subject now?" Kevin and Joe nodded. "One thing..." Kevin began. I rolled my eyes, feeling really inpatient. "Fine, what?" Kevin carried on, "Do you know this girl... like, really well?" I sighed, "Yes..." Then Joe's eyes widened, "A-ha! So they're is a girl! Just please tell us her name." I sighed again, "Okay... you won't tell anyone?" They nodded. "Well, good! Because I'm not telling you her name!" I smiled and went down the firepole. "Oh come on Nick!" Joe yelled. "Yeah, you owe me a new fuzzy bear!" Kevin shouted. Ugh, my brothers were really getting on my nerves.

* * *

**Did you think that was good? No? Please tell me your opinions, I would really like that! :)**

**I will put up chapter 2 as soon as I can.  
**


	2. Getting the Courage

Author's note: I might change the POV to Kevin, Joe or Stella occasionally. I thought it would be more interesting. Anyway, read on! :)

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.2 – Getting the Courage**_

**(Stella's POV)**

Ugh! Joe is so annoying sometimes. He has been so flirty and weird with me lately. It's like, he's jealous of Dick Van Dyke asking me out. Who, by the way is so charming and cute. But then again, so is Joe sometimes… when he isn't driving me insane. I was carefully working on a new clothing line for him and his brothers when suddenly I heard my phone ring really loudly, which brought to me pricking my finger. "Ugh!" I groaned. I saw the caller ID. Oh guess who, the one and only Joe. I sighed and picked up the call. "Joe, what is it? I'm kind of busy."

Joe: Hey Stella, sorry about the past few days. I can understand I have been acting a real jerk.

Me: Yeah, you have… now I need to get back to sewing your newest jeans!

Joe: Look, we need to talk… come over.

Me: I can't Joe! I am sewing and doing homework!

Joe: For me Stella-kin's?

Me: Don't call me that!

Joe: Please Stell?

I sigh, putting my hand in my face.

Me: Fine, I'll come over… but only for a few minutes.

Joe: Thanks Stella.

I hung up. Well, at least we can sort out our differences. I looked at my watch, it was about 5pm. I guess I had a little time. It's a Friday anyway. I packed some of the clothing I had already sewn for Nick, Joe and Kevin into a plastic bag and I picked up my keys off my desk. I told my mum **(A/N: or mom if you're American)** where I was going and accepted for me to go. I closed the front door and got into my Mini Cooper.

This car was so awesome; I've only had it for a few months. My mum was so kind to get it for me, even though were not the richest of all people. Anyway, it took me about 10 minutes to get there. I knocked on their front door and Joe appeared. He opened the door and gave me a hug. "Hey Joe, you okay?" He let go of me and nodded, "Fine… now that you're here." I smiled, feeling flattered by that. Then I frowned, "Wait no… I'm still mad at you." Joe then sighed and dragged me to the sofa.

"Okay Stella, yeah… we need to have a talk." I replied, "All right… one thing, why have you been acting so weird lately?" He looked at me with his honest eyes and sighed, "Stella, I have because... I am finding it hard to see you with Dick Van Dyke." I was still confused, "But why Joe?" "Because…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't say." I groaned, "Joe! Tell me for goodness sake!" He couldn't speak, when suddenly I heard Nick coming down the fire pole and saying, "Stella, and Joe! I heard voices, what's going on?" I then heard Kevin, "Yes, Stella and Joe… what is happening my peeps?" Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Guys, could you go somewhere else, me and Stella are talking," Joe said.

Nick and Kevin gasped dramatically, looking quite offended. "Fine, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone…" Nick sneered, walking out of the front door as Kevin made kissy faces and walked out with Nick. I glared at them, but they were gone. "Stella…" Joe mumbled. I looked back at him, sighing, "Look… this is obviously hard for you to say so I'll just leave." I began to get up. "No…" Joe said, pulling my arm back. Then he suddenly leaned me into a kiss. Oh my god, he was kissing me. Why? Oh, but it was such a sweet kiss, I didn't want to stop. Ugh, this is too confusing. I stopped the kiss, "You know I have to go…" I muttered. Joe tried to stop me and I finally said, "I'm sorry Joe, but I can't deal with this right now." I left him in disbelief. I let out a little tear. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt him.

**(Nick's POV)**

I'm kind of glad Joe told us to go somewhere else, home was really boring and I was fed up with Kevin talking nonsense. So instead, I and he decided to go see a movie. Of course, we luckily had some disguise in the back of the car which we always kept for emergencies or when we were going out. So we arrived at the cinema and decided to watch that new movie, 'Revenge of the Vampires.' Kevin was begging to see it, so I shrugged. "Okay, you go in and I'll get the popcorn and drinks." Kevin nodded and went into the screen room number 8.

I then heard an interesting giggle from someone behind me. Wait, I knew that giggle. I turned round and saw Macy in front of my eyes. I couldn't help but stare, she just… sparkled. "Excuse me, excuse me… buddy, you're holding up the line." A male voice said. I turned round, still wearing my disguise of a baseball cap and sunglasses. "Oh sorry, I'll have two large diet cola drinks and large sweet popcorn." I replied.

The man nodded, getting to what I wanted. I turned around again, still seeing Macy behind me. Well, not right behind me, but a few feet away. She was with a friend from school. I wanted to go up to her, but I was worried that I might reveal who I was. So I eventually picked up my stuff and paid for it. I went inside screen number 8. Do you think Macy will be watching the same movie? I thought. Well, she had said to me she does quite like the occasional horror movie.

I sat down next to Kevin, "Finally bro! You took forever!" I looked at Kevin and replied, "The queue was long." Kevin then muttered something to himself. The movie came on, in which I then saw Macy and her friend come in. She was watching this movie! I nudged Kevin, "Look… Macy." Kevin frowned and looked down, "Oh yeah, HI M…" I put my hand in front of his mouth. "Do you want people to know who we are?" I asked. "Err, no… sorry." "At least try and say hi in a more secret way…" Kevin frowned again. I got off my seat. Kevin pulled my arm, "No, no-no, you're going to ruin the movie."

"I'm just going to say hi." I replied. Kevin sighed and let me go. I went up to Macy and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Macy" she turned around and moved back a little, "Erm… who are you?" She said, looking confused. "It's me… Nick." I took my sunglasses off. Her eyes widened, gasping. "Sshh… I can't be seen." I replied, putting my finger on her lips. "Oh yes, of course…" Her friend exclaimed, "Nick Lucas, Oh my goodness!" Macy tried to shush her and we all went up to sit next to Kevin. I sat between in the middle, with Brooke on the right and Macy on the left. Her friend gasped again, noticing Kevin. Kevin waved at her. "Sorry about my friend Brooke…" Macy said, smiling awkwardly, trying to shush her again.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Hey Nick, did you know that wearing sunglasses are so much cooler to wear when watching a movie?" Kevin asked. "Erm… only you think that." I replied. Kevin looked offended again. Macy and Brooke giggled. "So Nick… what do you love about being in a band?" Brooke asked. I paused. Oh dear, looks like she might be flirting with me. Okay, try and hint you're not interested. "Oh… being there with my brothers and having fun playing music." Brooke smiled, "Oh that is so cute." She ruffled my hair. I gulped.

**(Macy's POV)**

"Erm, Brooke… can you not like play with Nick's hair?" I said, getting annoyed. She replied, staring at Nick, "Why not?" Nick looked quite uncomfortable. "Actually, I would prefer if you could leave it… thanks." Nick said, with a weak smile. Brooke looked upset and stopped. I don't know why, but I felt a small amount of jealousy inside me. Did I like Nick? Well yeah, but I mean… have a crush on him? Oh dear, that's not good. I will hide those feelings away. I don't want to think that.

I was surprised that Nick told her to leave his hair alone though. I would have thought Nick liked it. "Psst Nick, do you like Brooke?" I whispered. "Erm, I don't really know her…" He whispered back. "So, you knew she was flirting with you?" I asked. "Oh yeah, girls always do that if they flirt with me." He replied, pretending to yawn. I giggled, Nick was so sweet. Macy, don't think that. Darn, I keep having arguments with myself! Shush Macy! "Do you want to go outside?" He asked. My mouth opened a little.

Why did he want to go outside? "Erm, what about Kevin?" I pointed to him. "Ah, don't worry about him, he probably won't notice." He replied. I shrugged, "Okay then!" We both slowly walked out, ducking under the screen. It was beginning to get cold outside, so we stood by the front of the door cinema. "Aren't we going to get bored standing out here for 2 hours?" I asked, shivering a little. I should have put something warmer on, silly me. "Well, we don't have to stay here…" Nick whispered.

"B-but, we can't leave Kevin-n." I stuttered. "Well, he'll get over it… oh, are you cold?" I nodded. Automatically, Nick took his jacket off and put it on me. "Oh… thanks Nick." I smiled, feeling quite weak at this point. "That's okay." He smiled back. We started walking. "Come on, I'll take you to the best restaurant in town, 'The Great Wall'." He said. I stopped walking, "What, that Chinese restaurant? Oh no, that's really expensive, I can't let you…" Nick stopped me, "It is fine Macy, consider it a pay back for all the great things you have done for me."

I replied, "Well okay, but at least let me pay for some of it?" He looked at me sternly, "No Macy, that's not fair." I sighed and gave in, "Fine… but never pay for me like this ever again." He nodded. I then felt Nick put his arm around me. I felt safe. We walked and chatted on the way to the Chinese restaurant. We arrived there 10 minutes later. We walked in; I saw many tables and everything looked so fancy. "Ooh! I like this, it's cozy." I smiled. Nick chuckled, blushing red again.

Wait a minute, how could his cheeks go red when it wasn't that cold? Oh well, I could certainly feel my cheeks go red… but not because of the temperature. But I couldn't let Nick know I liked him, especially if he doesn't feel the same. Were just friends, and I'm glad we are. We sat down at the quiet area, in the back. Since there weren't many people in here, Nick felt comfortable of taking his hat and sunglasses off.

But of course, that didn't stop people from noticing. A teenage girl, with straight, blonde hair came up to our table, looking ecstatic. I could see Nick was a little embarrassed. "Hi, I don't mean to interrupt, but is it okay if I get your autograph… Nick?" She asked, beaming. "Err, sure… of course." Nick gave her a little smile, "What's your name?" She replied, "Alison." He signed the piece of paper, "That's a nice name, see you around." He then winked at her. Wow, he was so charming to girls. No wonder, everyone fell over him. But at least he wasn't arrogant.

"Oh… one more thing, when you leave the restaurant… I can help you out if any crazy fan girls spot you." Nick nodded, "Thanks." She smiled again and walked back to her table. "Okay, so where were we?" Nick said, looking back to me. I smiled, staring into his deep brown eyes. Aw darn, I was falling for him. He was so sweet, caring, funny and well… handsome. I could never deny that, just like his brothers. But I feel more towards Nick. He treats me so nicely. In fact, he did more than he ever had to.

**(Nick's POV)**

Macy was telling me all sorts of stuff, I was so happy that she trusted me like this. But then again, we were close. What made me even happier is that she didn't like me for being famous, but she liked me for who I was. She always giggled at my sarcastic jokes and when I did the silliest things accidently in front of her she didn't mind. Oh yeah, like just now… when I spilt soy sauce on my shirt, she just tried to help me get it off. "Don't worry Nick, it's a stain… I have been clumsier than that." She said. I couldn't help but chuckled, "You're right about that." She opened her mouth, "Hey! You're supposed to deny that." I smiled, "Yeah, but it's cute when you are clumsy." She started laughing again.

I looked at my watch. It was 8:17pm. Right time to go now, Kevin and Joe might be wondering where I was… great, I will have to think of a lie. Macy and I finished our ice-creams and then I asked the waiter for the bill. I left a 2 dollar tip and we hurriedly walked out the door. Luckily, no one was around and we rushed back to the cinema. Thank goodness, Kevin and Brooke just walked out. "Kevin!" I shouted. He looked round and gave me a look. "Ah, Nicholas Lucas… where have you been my brother?" He asked a little annoyed. "Sorry, I was with Macy." I replied. He smiled, "Ohhh… okay." I looked at him suspiciously. What was he thinking?

Oh well. Looks like Brooke had a good time with Kevin. So we took Brooke back first. "Bye Brooke!" We all shouted. Then Kevin randomly hit me on the arm. I looked at him and frowned, "What was that for?" Kevin started the car and replied, "For leaving me with Brooke! She talked through the whole movie and was kind of strange." I laughed, "Well… I guess you know how I feel when you blabber on at me." Kevin as usual, looked offended and couldn't insult me back. I heard Macy giggle. I turned back to her and smiled.

We then took Macy home and I got out of the car and gave her a hug. She looked quite flushed after that. Whoops, maybe I scared her. She went anyway and waved back at me and Kev. He started the car again and then asked me, "So… you seem close with Macy don't you?" I frowned, "Yeah… we are friends with her aren't we?" Kevin gave me look and replied, "Hmm… yeah, friends. Is that all?" I froze. Uh oh, did he have an idea? I didn't really want him or Joe to know; otherwise they would tease me like with Penny.

"What are you talking about Kevin?" He laughed and said, "Oh please… it's so obvious that you're crushing on Macy, even someone like me knows that." I then pretended to chuckle, "Nah… she's only a friend." Kevin replied, "Come on, tell me the truth bro… it is okay." I sighed, "Look, can we just forget it, please?" Kevin groaned, "Ugh… fine." So he stopped. But then we were home. We came through the door to see Joe sleeping on the couch, typical.

"Aww, our brother Joe is asleep," Kevin said, in a babyish tone. "Yeah, let's leave him." I said. "No, we have to totally draw a moustache and put cream on his face!" Kevin suggested. "Don't even think about it…" Joe mumbled, slowly waking up. He then sat up. "So guys, what took you so long to come back?" He asked. Kevin replied, "Nick left me with a girl in the cinema and went off with Macy." My eyes widened, "Kevin!" I slapped him on the arm. He then looked at me as if he did nothing. "Oh right, Macy… of course." Joe said. "What is that supposed to mean?" He then replied, "Oh please, me and Kev both know you like Macy, more than 'just friends'." I tried to deny it but they didn't believe me.

"Look Nick, it's okay… just as long as you're not intense." Joe said. "Well, I don't think I am this time. I mean, we've all known Macy for almost a year now so…" I replied. Joe and Kevin nodded. "Well, we can always help you with her if you want." Kevin said. I chuckled, "I don't need your help." They laughed back at me, "Yeah… right. You blush and get all nervous when she's around and you always stare at her. Come on, you could use a little help." I realised Joe had a point. "Yeah but, Macy isn't interested."

"Well… that's one thing you should find out." Kevin suggested. I shrugged and knew they were right. I was just being stubborn. I had just as much of a chance than anybody could with her. So here was my chance.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! :) In fact, that is probably one of the longest I have ever written for my stories. Probably because I like writing it so much.**

**Please review, I love it when people do that. Chapter 3 will be up soon.  
**


	3. Feeling quite Confused

**Author's note: This chapter might be getting more interesting… hope you like. : )**

* * *

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.3 **_**– **_**Feeling quite Confused**_

**(Joe's POV)**

It was a Saturday afternoon. I feel so annoyed that I kissed Stella. I probably freaked her out and now she won't even talk to me. I just wanted to sort things out, but of course I couldn't admit how I felt so I kissed her instead… stupid me. Anyway, I think we should be just friends now, since that's what she probably wants. I'm sure she'll rather be with that stupid Van-Dyke guy.

I don't even know what she sees in him. He's some arrogant jock idiot who thinks he is so cool. Why does my love life have to suck? I was sitting down at the dining table, trying to write a song. I know Nick was the guy to do that, but you know… I was the one who was heartbroken, so Kev and Nick could use my ideas. I stared at the piece of paper. I had only written two lines. _"We have known each other forever, but it seems like she never knew me…"_ Of course it was about Stella.

Since we never talk, I thought that lyrics fit well. I then saw Kevin come down the fire pole, "Hey man, what's up?" I shrugged, "Nothing really." He then replied, "You look awful though." I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Thanks, that means a lot." He sighed and sat down on the chair next to me. "Look… I can see that you're upset about Stella…" I frowned, "What? No! I'm not upset about Stella! She can go off with Van Dyke if she wants to, I don't care!" Kevin gave me a look. "Ugh, fine… yes, I am upset about Stella."

"Look bro… that's okay let it all out." Kevin patted me on the back, trying to give me reassurance. It kind of actually worked. Suddenly, Stella, Macy and Nick came through the front door, dressed differently too normal. "Hey guys!" Stella greeted, smiling.

I looked at Stella. She was in a good mood. Macy was happy too, but Nick looked unsure. "Erm, Stella… why are you carrying those things with you?" Kevin asked. Stella replied, "Because… me, Macy and Nick have decided to help people in our neighbour hood today!" Then I asked, "Erm… why?" Stella rolled her eyes, "It's a good cause Joe! And you two are going to help too!" Kevin's eyes widened, "Oh man… but I'm too tired to do anything today." I agreed, "Yeah, it's a Sunday."

Then Nick suddenly said, "Come on guys, it could be fun." I looked at him strangely, had he been brain-washed? Kevin then asked Stella, "Do we get money out of this?" Stella sighed, "Sure…" Me and Kevin jumped up un-enthusiastically and gave in. "Okay come on! Let's get started!" I sighed again; I'll try to be positive I thought. I can't be upset about Stella forever. Anyway, she's probably gotten over the kiss anyway.

We walked around the neighbour hood, washing people's cars, looking after their pets and loads of other jobs. It was actually pretty fun. It was now coming towards dark and I, Stella, Macy, Kevin and Nick were finishing the last car to clean. "So guys, have you had fun today?" Stella asked us all. And we all nodded with a reply of a "yes" or "yeah."

Then I Stella came up to my existence after talking to Macy and said, "Joe… we need to talk don't we?" I sighed and nodded. So we walked off upstairs, leaving Nick, Kevin and Macy.

**(Kevin's POV)**

Man, if Nick doesn't admit to Macy that he is crazy for her, I will do it myself! I just patiently listened to Nick, as he spoke to me and Macy, of course not looking in my direction, but Macy's. Should I just leave them? Nah, that would be too painful, I have to be here. I don't think Nick actually realised I was still here, what a great brother. I looked round and saw something that caught my eye on the kitchen counter.

Oh my goodness, Brownies! I stared at them, trying to concentrate on Nick and Macy's conversation but I couldn't help but smell that breath-taking essence from the deliciously looking chocolate brownies. I slowly walked over to the brownies and went to take one when suddenly I felt a hand on my arm. "That's for our neighbours, leave them." I lowered my shoulders, looking down, "But… Nick! They look so darn delicious!" He looked at me, not amused. "Look… I will make you some later, just DON'T eat them." He said, firmly pointing his finger at me.

I had to not eat them; otherwise I will have proven I have no willpower. Anyway, he said he'll make me some later so that's cool. "Thanks Nick." I smiled. He turned away, putting his arm round Macy and walking out of the door. Hmm, was he going to tell how he felt now? I thought. Hope so, otherwise I will do something to him that he'll never forget…

_**3 HOURS LATER…**_

It was about half past 6 and I was practicing our new song as usual on the guitar. You see, if Nick and Joe were here, he wouldn't be so bored and they would be singing the song instead of me. I mean, I'm not the singing type… so I hide my voice that people have said is pretty good. I guess it runs in us Lucas brothers. But what sucked was my love life. I didn't really have a girl I could drool over.

Well, there was this one girl, but she lives all the way in Scandinavia. I remember when me, Nick and Joe were in Scandinavia, doing our wonderful tour…

* * *

***Flashback***

**It was a cold chilly night, screaming Scandinavian girls were excited to see us as we walked out backstage of the venue. I was overwhelmed by every single fan, but I had no reason why I couldn't give autographs, I didn't mind. I must say though, some fans were crazy. Anyway, we had finally finished giving all the girls autographs and were heading into the limo when I felt a hand stop me. I frowned and turned round.**

**There appeared, was one of the prettiest and tallest girls I had ever seen. I smiled and stopped. Joe and Nick were signaling me to get into the car before any of the fans tried to follow the car. "Why, hello there." I said, kissing the girl's hand. She giggled speaking in a strong Scandinavian accent, "Hi Kevin Lucas… I am a fan." "Ah, nice to know…?"**

**She replied, "Oh, yes I am Anya." I nodded "Anya… that's a wonderful name." She giggled again, "Well… it was nice to meet you." "Oh, well... why not we meet again?" She looked surprised, "Sure, 7pm tonight?" I nodded, "See you then."

* * *

**

For that whole time me and my brothers were in Scandinavia, I spent time with Anya. But I have never seen her again since. **(A/N: This story is before the episode: Cold Shoulder.) **She was wonderful, and different… like me. She wasn't like the American girls. But the good thing was, I still had her email and we occasionally sent each other the odd message.

**(Macy's POV)**

I looked at the sky, glancing at the bright stars. It was the evening and I was sitting with Nick outside in a nearby park. It was so beautiful that night. We were having a picnic, sitting on the grass and talking to each other. He had his arm around my waist. It was so weird, like… all of what had happened the past week. I mean, yeah I know me and Nick are close friends, but… it felt like we were more, even though we did do things like this quite a lot.

But lately, I have felt even closer towards him. He smiled at me. Once again, I got lost in his brown eyes. He kissed my cheek and held my hands, playing around with them. "Macy, these times I have spent with you have been awesome… and well, I have felt so happy." I smiled, "Me too, you make me happy." He smiled back and then suddenly he started tickling me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Unfortunately the damn Lucas brother knew where my tickle spot was. I glared at him, "Stop it!" He carried on, "Nah, it's too much fun." I tried to get his hands off to stop him tickling me. I also tried standing up and then he began to chase me. This was fun though. He still ran after me. I saw the hill coming up towards me.

Oh well, I don't care. I carried on, but then I realised it was steep going down and I then slipped and rolled down the hill. Luckily it wasn't too high. But I still felt myself bang my head at the bottom. Everything went black. A few minutes later, I realised… I was asleep. "Macy, Macy!" I heard a voice. I felt my body being shook. I slowly began to open my eyes as I heard a voice again. I finally saw that I was on the grass, lying on the ground.

Nick was there in front of me. That must have been him shouting my name. He looked worried, "Nick…" I managed to speak. "Oh thank goodness, are you okay now?" He asked. I sat up, "Yeah… what happened?" He replied, "Well, I was chasing you and you ran up the hill. But next thing I know, you must have slipped, leading you to fall to the bottom of the hill." I blinked, shaking my head, "I see…"

"I am so glad you are okay, you took quite a bad fall." He smiled taking my hand to pick me up. "Thanks Nick, you're such a great friend." I smiled, giving him a hug.

**(Nick's POV)**

"Yeah, a great friend…" I replied. I wanted to be more, I loved her. But she needed to know. But then, I don't think it was the right time to tell her how I feel. Then I felt my phone beep in my pocket. Macy let go and frowned, "Is that your phone?" I nodded, "Yeah, I got a text."

I opened up the text: '_Hey Nick, u told her?'_

Macy wasn't paying attention. Okay, this gave me a chance to reply to Kevin.

_No, I think it is best if were just friends._

_Aww, why?_

_Cause, I know she don't feel the same._

_Yes she does. I have seen the way she looks at u._

_Really?_

_She is crazy over u. I know how she feels. _

_Fine, how?_

_Well, I wasn't spose to tell u this, but she told me once. That she is crazy 4 u but she can't admit it._

_But… I can't admit its 2 scary._

_Just try nick, for me & Joe?_

_Fine 4 u guys._

_Good luck!_

I sighed, I had to tell her. She was on her phone too, she was probably texting Stella. I tapped on her shoulder as she sent her last text. "Oh! Don't scare me like that Nick!" She smirked. "It's a good thing I'm not tickling you now." She laughed. "Come on, let's try and get back up the hill." She nodded, but then took a wrong step. "Ooh, I feel dizzy…" She said, touching her head.

"Are you sure you're all right?" I asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I've had this problem before… let's just say, falling down on the ground is normal for me." I chuckled, "Well, as long as you're okay… that's good." I took her hand and we jogged up towards the top of the hill, but ended of both falling over 3 quarters of the way up. We started laughing, as I held Macy around the waist.

We sat up and just decided to stay their before we would leave. Okay, now this was the time to tell her. "Macy…" I mumbled. She looked round at me, in a questioning gesture. "You know how we have known each other for almost a year now?" I said, slowly getting to my point. She nodded, "Of course, it's almost a year friend-adversary!" I smiled, "Well… can I ask, do you feel anything for anyone at the moment?" She frowned, "Well… err, I don't think so." I nodded, "Oh well... are you sure?"

"Positive." She said, nodding. I felt disappointed. Maybe Kevin was wrong. But she still had to know. "Macy… I," I began, when suddenly Macy's phone began to ring. She answered the call, "Hello? Oh, I am so sorry Mom!" She stood up and walked up the hill, carrying on with the conversation with her mom. I sighed. I was just about to tell her, but it ruined the moment. She just had to know another time.

I sighed again, looking down. Macy then came back and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned round. "Hey Lucas boy, we need to get going." She said, smirking. "Oh… well, okay." She looked at me, seeing my sadness, "Something wrong?" I sighed for the hundredth time, "Well yeah… I wanted to spend more time with you." I got her hands again and looked at her with all emotion.

"Aww, well me too Nick, but you know my mom." I nodded, "Yes, yes of course I'm sorry." She gave me a look, "Hey you… don't you apologise, your still cute." I smiled and she gave me a peck on the cheek. As she did, she frowned and looked down. "Oh, I don't know why I did that…" I saw a big flush of red appear on her face. "It's okay Mace, it's not a problem." I gave her a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

So we got into the car and I drove her home. I got out of the car to give her a goodbye. "Well bye Macy…" She nodded and gave me one last hug. As she let go, she stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. I then gently pushed back the bits of hair in her face and gently gave her a kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and I suddenly felt her kiss me back. It was so definitely the way I wanted our first kiss.

I held on for a few more seconds putting my hands down her back as she moved her hand down my shoulder and then she let go. Wow, that was amazing. She opened her eyes and had her mouth still slightly open. I smiled and she then closed it. She seemed speechless and I whispered in her ear, "See you Monday." I winked at her and she giggled, "Yeah… see you, guitar boy."

I chuckled again, still thinking of her on the way home. God, I loved her. Okay, so I didn't admit it… but I couldn't resist just one little kiss. I mean come on; I'm still a guy aren't I? Well, maybe we were official now, just had to find out on Monday.

**2 Days later…**

**(Macy's POV)**

It was middle of the night and I felt myself half asleep and half awake. I was tossing and turning…

* * *

_A voice was crying out, "Macy! Oh my god, you're bleeding!"_

_I frowned, "Oh my goodness, how?"_

"_He touched you, that weird vampire guy… in fact he bit you!"_

_I was really confused, how could someone bite me? "I don't understand…" I mumbled. "I BIT YOU MACY." I turned round, to see that guy, who in which bit me… Nick. He wanted my blood, he wanted it. "No Nick, please…" I begged. He came rushing to me…

* * *

_

I woke up in a startle. Thank goodness, a dream. Of course it was. How could Nick be a vampire? I chuckled to myself. I checked the time. It was 3:12am. Oh darn, still not time to get up.

I went back to sleep. I woke up again, hearing my alarm beeping at me. I groaned, I hate waking up early. But school wasn't so bad. At least I had my friends to help pass the time. I got out of bed and had a quick shower. I then got dressed and went to have breakfast. I looked down at my cereal, sighing.

I then got my daily planner out and saw that I had Volleyball after school today. The next match was only in a couple of day's time. I bit my lip, I was really worried. I was hoping to god that it would go well. That professional female Volleyball coach from Florida was coming down to the match. I needed to impress her, so that I could get on the state Florida team.

Of course, I understood that California wasn't exactly close to Florida, but what could I do? Anyway, time to walk to school. I got there in a flash. It was like 20 minutes before school would begin. Thank goodness for that. I don't like getting there just before school started. I then caught a glimpse of Nick, standing next to Joe and Kevin. I went up to them; they looked like they were talking about something serious. I heard Kevin say to Nick, "So… what did you say to her?" Was he talking about me? "I didn't say anything…" Joe looked annoyed, "Dude, why not?"

"Hey there…" I interrupted and they all turned to me, trying not to look suspicious. "Hey Macy," They all said together. I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry; I heard what you guys were talking about… I heard." Joe hit his head with his hand as Kevin looked worried. Then Nick said to them, still facing me, "Brothers… it is okay. I know you're annoyed I didn't tell her how I felt… but, something else happened." Kevin and Joe turned to Nick. "What happened?" Nick chuckled, "I'm not telling…" He crossed his arms, giving them his serious look.

I giggled, finding this absolutely hilarious. Joe turned back to me, "Macy… what happened?" I grinned at them, "Oh come on… like I will admit, and you heard Nick!" I replied, standing by his side and leaning my arm on his shoulder. I could see Nick's face; he was trying not to smirk. Joe and Kevin sulked. That's when Stella appeared.

"Hey guys!" Stella greeted, beaming. "Hey gorgeous" Joe smiled, giving her a slight kiss on the lips.

Hmm, I knew they would work out. So glad they have now. It took them at least a few days for them to stop avoiding each other. They were finally official. Out of the blue, that's when I felt Nick grab my hand, looking the other way towards Joe and Stella, trying not to look obvious as to what he just did. I felt a smile come across my face… oh darn; I think I was blushing too.

I looked at him, he looked at me. "Mace, before the bell goes, we need to talk for a few minutes. Come on, the others won't notice…" I nodded and we walked into the glass outside room. This was the place that two people would have the chance to talk, like couples. We both sat down on the small, marble bench. The sun was appearing just above. What a wonderful day.

Nick looked at me sternly, "Macy, about Saturday…" I stopped him, "It's fine, you don't have to apologise." He looked down beginning to quiet down his voice, "But… I don't want to wreck our friendship," She replied, "You haven't Nick, don't worry." I gave her a weak smile, "Okay, good… because I don't want us to stop being friends."

"That won't happen, ever. You mean a lot to me guitar boy." I said, grinning. He smiled, almost beaming. "You are so cute…" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. The bell rang and we both stood up, "Well… time for class. I'll see you later." I said and I gave him a wink. He smiled and gave me a quick hug. We went out separate ways as I headed to History.

**(Nick's POV)**

You know, the whole thing with Macy was great. Okay, so we were together… but I actually realised we more than friends. So were like, 'friends with benefits' as they call it. Well, that's fine by me… for now. I will win her somehow. I mean, I kind of already have, but I just needed her more. She meant so much to me.

Ah finally, school ended. I was so sick of getting that tons of homework. At least I was only given one piece today. I walked in the front door. Dad appeared and came up to me, "Hey Nick, you all right?" He asked. "I'm good dad, really good." He frowned a little, "Really good? What's happened?" I chuckled, "Oh you could say something great is happening in my life at the moment." I was happy, that everything with Macy was going great. "Ah, I know that look. You're a little in love again aren't you?" He smiled, yet he looked a little worried.

"Don't worry dad, I am taking it slow this time… and well, I know this girl really well." I replied. "Hmm, well if you know her so well… I guess I can't criticise. What's her name?" I sighed, "It's Macy, and dad… she's great." I saw my dad's eyebrows rise. "Macy? Wow, didn't see that coming… I am so un-observant." I nodded, "Yes dad, we all know that."

"Well, I'm glad son… you do seem close with her I guess." He gave me a smile, not any worry this time. He patted my shoulder. "So dad, is there more any news on our next tour?" I asked. He brought out a slight grin, "Oh yes… it's going well. You guys should be going on tour in the next few weeks." I nodded, "Awesome."

"What's awesome?" Joe asked as he came up to us with Kevin by his side. "Guys… you're doing your next tour in 2 weeks!" Dad exclaimed. Kevin and Joe looked excited and Kevin said, "Oh right!" He then gave dad a high-five. Then dad walked off to some more work. Joe then gave his attention to me, "So Nick… how is things with you and Macy?" I smiled again, "They're great dude, and I and Macy are closer than ever."

Then Kevin said, "So are you two officially together?" I shook my head, "Not yet…" Then Joe and Kevin frowned, "Well… aren't you not, going out yet then?" Joe asked. "Well, no… but were like 'friends with benefits'. They both nodded, looking confused. "You don't know what I mean do you?" Joe shook his head and Kevin frowned, looking distracted as he tried to hit the fly that was in the atmosphere.

I sighed, "What I mean is, were closer than friends, but not as close as a couple." Then Joe understood, Kevin was still distracted of the fly and suddenly disappeared. "Well, that's still good… so, you're going to tell me what happened on Saturday?" Joe nudged me. I sighed and gave in, "Fine… I kissed her okay?" Joe grinned, "Oh that's great man…" He gave me a slight punch in the arm. "Yeah, so that's why we are 'friends with benefits'." Joe nodded, "Gotcha." He said, winking at me.

I shook my head and walked away. I needed some air and decided to go outside. I went for a little walk down the street and I felt… free. I felt great. Me and Macy definitely had something, I always blushed when I saw her and I loved everything about her. Ugh, why was she so damn wonderful? I chuckled to myself. Man, I have too many arguments with myself.

* * *

**Done! I spent a lot of time on this. I got a little writer's block but still, I have finally done chapter 3. I think this is the best chapter so far.**

**I am so glad I wrote a long one, I always thought the chapters I had written in my stories were always short. Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 4 will be up soon, which might have a few plot twists. Don't forget to review, I would love that. :)  
**

_**Loony-Loonz.**_


	4. Bringing the Panic Pt1

**Author's note: Okay, since I thought that everyone does this…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JONAS. I thought, why not? But honestly, I don't. Anyway, read on with chapter 4! :)

* * *

**

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.4 – Bringing the Panic Part 1**_

**(Macy's POV)**

I sighed, staring at my phone. It felt like a long Tuesday night. Was it too soon to call him? I looked down at Nick's number, appearing on the screen. No, I'll wait for him to call me. 20 minutes went by, still no call. Ah well, it's only been a day. I'll just take my phone with me whilst I go and get a milkshake with Stella.

I got my purse and keys. I went out of the door, saying goodbye to mom and started walking towards 'Milken's'. It was only 5 minutes away, so I didn't need my car. When I got there, Stella wasn't alone… she had Joe with her. I sighed, I was kind of hoping me and Stella could talk alone… like girl to girl chat kind of thing. But then I noticed Nick was in the bar too. I smiled.

I opened the door and brought my hands out to hug Stella. I greeted her and she beamed, "How are you Macy?" I replied, "Good thank you, how are you?" She nodded, "I'm good too…" I smiled at Joe and Nick, giving them hugs too. I felt that Nick didn't want to let go. I felt him give me a quick peck on the neck, he also whispered, "You are so darn cute, quit teasing me…" I giggled and whispered back, "Not unless you quit teasing me with your good looks." I winked at him and he chuckled.

We all sat down on the stools at the bar and looked at the milkshake menus. I decided to have a chocolate milkshake with Oreo biscuit pieces. Stella had her favourite, strawberry with shortcake pieces. Nick had the same as me and Joe had vanilla with chocolate chips. Man, these milkshakes were so good. "Ah, brain freeze!" Joe exclaimed. Stella giggled. I couldn't help but giggle a little. But I was facing Nick, staring at him as he drunk his milkshake. He was looking at me too.

Suddenly, Nick spluttered some of his milkshake accidently in his face. I giggled, as he got some napkins to wipe the bits of Oreo off his nose and forehead. "How dare you laugh at me…?" He smirked. "I can't help it; you're just as clumsy as me." I laughed. He gave me a glare and I started giggling again.

I went to put my milkshake down and instead, it dropped onto the floor. Nick began to laugh, "Now that, is funny…" I gave him a daring look, "Hey that was not funny." He then grinned, "Well, me spilling milkshake in my face wasn't funny then." I glared back at him, trying not to smile, "But you still have your milkshake… stupid, clumsy me." He looked at me with his big brown eyes and said, "You know what, I will buy you another one." I widened my eyes, "Oh no… Nick, I can't let you do that."

"It is fine; I can get you another one…" He insisted. I shook my head, "But, I don't want you to waste your money." "Macy, don't worry, its fine." He replied. I gave him a weak smile. Nick asked the barman for another Oreo milkshake and he nodded. 5 minutes later, I began to drink my milkshake. Stella and Joe had decided to go. I then just realised we hadn't barely spoken to each other. But she said it was fine and that we could arrange something else together, alone.

I said goodbye as they left. Nick and I were left together again. As I began to get halfway through my milkshake, Nick then asked me, "Macy… have you got a match coming up?" I nodded, "Yeah… it's on Thursday." I took another sip of my milkshake. He nodded, "Cool… can't wait to see it." I stopped drinking my milkshake and I put it down. I was amazed for him to say this as my mouth dropped a little.

"What??" I replied. "Oh come on Mace, I need to see you play some time…" He said. I shrugged, feeling not so sure, "Yes… but what if fans see you?" He sighed, "I don't care, maybe I'll think of something." I smiled, "You would do that for me?" He nodded, "Of course Mace, you're awesome." I giggled, blushing as per usual. "Well, that means I must come to see you on your next tour." He smiled, "Well, would you be willing to come to London?" My eyebrows rose, but I decided of course I was. "Yes I am willing." He said quite surprisingly "Well, I will figure out something with my dad… I mean Stella is coming with us so…" I smiled, "Great."

We ended up talking more to each other about our childhood. Like, he told me all sorts of little embarrassing things that happened to him when he was little. I told him things too and we just laughed and had a good time. I felt like I could really trust him.

**(Nick's POV)**

From what Macy had told me, it seemed like Macy was her same old cute self when she was a kid. I just loved listening to her stories and how she felt about life. Right then, I just felt like I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't… since we were still friends. But then, I think she felt the same… but she seemed confused, and I didn't want to make her even more puzzled.

We walked back to mine and she stayed with me for about an hour. I got to the point where I felt I had to talk this whole thing out with her. I said, "Macy… how do you feel about me?" She frowned a little, "Nick… I don't know if we should go down this road again, I'm just so confused about you." I looked down, annoyed with myself… I shouldn't have asked that. "Macy, I don't mean to upset you I…" She interrupted me, "I'm not upset, I just, well… I see you as something much more than a friend, but I am finding it hard to admit it to you."

I sighed, "That's exactly how I feel, I… really like you." I stopped, taking a deep breath. She gave me a weak smile, "Oh Nick, so do I…but, I still don't know about us." I looked back up, "Oh… okay, I understand." She sighed, "Oh come on, and you're still my guitar boy." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Anyway, play me that new song of yours." I froze, "How do you know about that?" She chuckled, "Oh like I don't see you playing that song in the glass room."

I bit my lip and picked up my guitar from the side of the table. "Okay… Joe and Kevin don't know about this, so please don't mention it." She nodded, "Now play it…" I began to play the song.

_She's the girl,_

_That I was looking for,_

_It took me all this time,_

_To finally find her._

_She makes me smile,_

_She makes me laugh,_

_We have those times,_

_And those great memories._

_I… was lost,_

_Now I am happy as can be._

_She is all mine,_

_And she's wonderful, _

_Wonderful to me…_

_She's my girl._

I stopped. "I haven't finished it yet… to be honest, it's not that good." She gave me a look, "Don't say that… I liked it." I smiled, "Really?" She nodded, "Yeah… it was great." I couldn't help but grin. I felt a blush of red a little, staring into her brown eyes. "So guitar boy… who's the song written about?" She asked. I blushed even more at that point. "Err, no one…" I lied. I couldn't say it was about her. She obviously didn't believe me.

"Come on… whose it about?" She said, nudging me. She laughed a little trying to tease me. "Look, don't worry… it's just a girl." I replied. "Ooh, what girl?" I chuckled, "I'm not saying." She tried to tickle me, but it didn't work. She then gently pulled the curls of my hair. "Tell me, or I won't let go." She giggled. I gave in and said, "Fine… it's about a girl at school." That was the truth; at least it meant she didn't know it was about her.

"What's her name?" I suddenly tried to think of a name. "You don't know her." I lied. She crossed her arms, giving me that look. I gently put my guitar down and ran upstairs. "Hey, guitar boy, get back here!" She yelled. She tried to run after me as I heard her loud footsteps clobber upstairs.

I hid under my bed, hoping she wouldn't find me. From the corner of my eye, I still saw her under the mattress. She picked up an umbrella, looking fierce. Whoa, suddenly I was turned on by that…. Well, what can I say? I am a teenage guy. But yeah, she looked so attractive. "Guitar boy, I know you're in here… just, come on out, and you won't get hurt." She said, trying not to burst with laughter. I chuckled too, she was so funny sometimes.

She came closer towards the bed and I put my hand out from under the bed and grabbed Macy's leg. She shrieked looking down to see nothing. "Nick, was that you?" She demanded, quite worried. I laughed and came out from under the bed. "Yeah, it was me." She gave me a glare and I looked at her, to see what she was going to do to me. "Nick… I suggest you run away." She said, mysteriously.

She was probably right, but where else could I run? So I decided to run into the recording booth and hopefully she would give up. I closed the door of the booth and locked it, preventing Macy from coming on. She tried to open as hard as she could. But it didn't budge. So instead, she found a baseball bat and looked at me. Uh oh, she was going to break the door! I opened the door and gave in. "Okay, okay! You got me." I said, putting my hands up.

"Yes! No one can beat the great Macy Misa!" She replied, looking smug. I chuckled and I gave her a big bear hug. She hugged me back and I kissed her cheek. "Well Macy that was a lot of fun." She smiled. "Well guitar boy, I will see you tomorrow." She winked back at me and I smiled back. "Yeah… see you." I waved goodbye and she left.

I suddenly fell on to the sofa, feeling rather dazed. She had to know soon.

**(Joe's POV)**

Everything was going great in my life, I and Stella were happy together and the Jonas' next tour was in 2 weeks! I was back from Stella's to see my younger bro, sitting on his bed. He didn't look that happy. "Hey dude, what's up?" I asked. "Oh hey… well, not much really." He replied, looking the other way.

"It looks like something's wrong with you bro." I said, sitting down next to him. He didn't reply… just looked down. I waited for him to answer as he put his face in his hands. Oh yeah, something was wrong. "Come on Nick, cheer up." I reassured him, putting my arm around him and messing up his hair with my fist pound.

"Quit it!" He yelled, trying not to laugh. "Come on, tell me." I demanded. He sighed, "Okay fine… its Macy." I nodded, "Ahh… thought so." He looked up at me, "I just can't seem to bring myself to tell her how I feel… I mean yeah, we act like a couple sometimes, but it's like, she doesn't get the understanding of it… I know it's not her fault I just…" He stopped putting his head back in his hands.

"I understand man, look… just, try and tell her, she needs to know." He sighed again, "Yeah, okay. Thanks Joe." I smiled, "No problem." I stood up and decided that it was time to sleep, since it was like almost 10 at night. I was about to go to bed when suddenly Kevin was finally back. He came up the stairs and said "Hey guys" and went into his bed and fell asleep straight away.

He must have been knackered, what did he do on his date? Gosh, we all need some sleep otherwise we will be really tired for school tomorrow.

_**The Next Day…**_

Kevin, Nick and me clobbered our way into school, absolutely sleepless. All 3 of us couldn't sleep last night. Kevin kept talking in his sleep, Nick kept waking up to an abnormal nightmare and I couldn't help but snore. I think I was beginning to get a cold actually… since I don't normally snore. Anyway, something didn't normal to me. For some reason, maybe because I was tired… Stella hadn't arrived in front of me as she usually does before school starts.

In fact, she was talking to Van-Dyke. Why? I thought she wouldn't talk to him anymore or not seem interested in him if she was dating the handsome guy called Joe, which I am of course. She was smiling and having a laugh with him… ugh! That made me so jealous. Like, she had completely forgotten I was standing here.

Nick patted my on the shoulder, seeing them too. "Don't worry man, they're just talking." He must have understood I looked angry and jealous. "Yeah, well she should be over here talking to me!" I sighed and just waited for her as I spoke to my brothers. Macy then came up, "Hey guys, which picture should I put up on the Jonas fan website for your upcoming tour?" Nick replied, "Which ever you think is best…" I saw him give her a wink and I couldn't help but snigger. They were so good together. I don't know why they weren't official yet.

Kevin was looking elsewhere when suddenly he gasped, seeing something unexpected coming towards us. I then gasped and realised that a certain person had returned, that we never thought would turn up ever again… it was Nick's ex-girlfriend Charlene. Nick look confused and turned round to see what we looked at, transforming his face from happy to horror.

What the heck was Charlene doing back here? What did she want? I crossed my arms, looking at her fiercely. Nick look anxious, as he always seemed to become a pushover when she was around… like, doing as she said and falling for her puppy dog eyes of evil. I do not know what Nick saw in her, if he was alone with Charlene, he would be toast. Everything seemed to slip by him every time Charlene appeared.

Macy even looked anxious, she met her once… and hated her too. I think she felt jealousy too, since Macy had liked Nick for a while since then. Ugh, I really was hoping I didn't have to see Charlene again. She tried to manipulate me for Nick to forgive her, what was she going to do now?

"Hi Lucas brothers… how are you?" She said, grimly. I rolled my eyes and sighed, not answering. "I and my brothers are good, thank you so very much." Nick answered, looking at her fiercely… whoa, maybe he was brave now. "Yeah, what he said!" Kevin yelled, then realised how stupid he looked and just carried giving her a disgusted look too. "So, what do you want?" Nick asked. She then crossed her own arms, looking annoyed.

"Is that all you can ask? After everything we've been through?" She replied, pretending to cry. Nick looked like he was about to blow up. "Not now Charlene, we have been over this before… now just tell me what you want before I get angry." Charlene looked surprised, but said, "Well… I was hoping that you and I could work this out." Nick froze, it looked like he was losing the confidence to back-talk her.

I had to come in. "Well, he doesn't want to… why would he after what you did?" I growled. Charlene gave me a look replying, "Oh please… let him speak for himself." Nick bit his lip, looking down. Then Macy suddenly buttered in, "Look… Charlene, just leave me my friends alone." She put her arms around me and Nick. Kevin agreed, "Yeah… we don't want you coming round here ever again."

Charlene looked angry and she stormed off, using her 'upset' mechanism. She didn't fool me… but it mine have fooled Nick. He just, couldn't bring himself to say he hated her, like me, Kevin and Macy. I was afraid that this was not the last time we would see her. I just hope that if we do see her again... Nick won't be scared at all and won't give in like last time.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ooh, getting interesting now eh? Hope you liked this intense, but short chapter... Chapter 5 will be much longer.**

**I still haven't got over writer's block yet, it just seems that when I start writing the next chapter, it takes days for me to finish.  
**

**Please review though, that would be great :)**


	5. Bringing the Panic Part2

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't add this earlier, but I am also re-writing my story of Sonny with a Chance. Which you can also check out if you love Channy! Also, I had extreme writer's block and I was moving house. I cannot believe I didn't add it before! Anyway, here is chapter 5. **

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.5 – Bringing the Panic Pt2**_

**(Kevin's POV)**

I felt very confused as Charlene walked out of our school. She didn't want Nick back did she? God, I hope not… I couldn't stand ever since we met her and her annoying voice. Problem is Nick's probably going to be all soppy again and not be able to stand up to her. I and Joe both know that Macy is the one for him… I mean, I know he likes her, but they won't be official! It's so annoying and I just wish he would get it over with.

Nick still looked astounded as Joe tried to reassure him. Macy just stood there, looking quite upset. I could see she was, she had her arms crossed and I saw anger in her face. Whoa, I didn't know I was so insightful! Anyway, I went towards Macy. I felt kind of sorry for her, I mean… we ALL hated Charlene. I put my arm round her and she rolled into my chest, as I gave her a brotherly hug. We were like brother and sister almost because we were so close.

I felt her begin to tear up a little. She didn't cry too much, but I felt her jealousy… she was so fragile sometimes. "Oh Macy, it will be fine… Nick is crazy for you okay?" She nodded, "Well I don't know, he always seemed soppy over her." I sighed, "I know… but that's because he can't stand up to her, I know he doesn't like her really." She gave me a weak smile, "I guess so." I then smiled too and said, "Come on Mace, it will be fine… I know you love Nick and well, I think he feels the same." I gave her another hug and I felt her warmth… she seemed okay, for now.

Nick looked round towards Macy and I, he looked upset about Macy's expression too. "Macy, are you okay?" She shook her head, letting go of me and walking away.

"What's wrong with her Kev?" He asked. I sighed, "She hates Charlene." Nick looked down; I could see the disappointment in his face. "Look man, it's not your fault… you just need your big brother here." Nick mumbled, "The only thing I need is Macy… she's everything." He walked away, as I could see he was probably going to try and find Macy.

**(Nick's POV)**

I looked everywhere; she was nowhere to be seen. Then I realised, there was one place she would be if she was upset… the old art room. That room was never used anymore unless there was a change-over in rooms for a substitute lesson. I walked fast towards the room. I finally found it, with its broken door and the name tag "Art19" on the front of it falling off.

I slowly opened the door… noticing her straight away, sitting on an old stool.

This room was so dusty. I couldn't understand why she would come here if she was upset. Perhaps maybe this classroom was never used much anymore, so she could go in here. She had her head in her hands, facing down on a wooden table. Man, I hated seeing her miserable. She must have heard my footsteps as she looked up. She hadn't been crying much though; I guess she was a toughie.

"Hey Nick, why are you here?" She asked, looking sad. "Well, I don't like seeing my best girl pal in sadness." She gave me a weak smile, "Look, you don't worry about me… go off to Charlene." I heard the bitterness in her voice when she said 'Charlene'. Why does she think I would go off to Charlene? I can't stand her. "I don't want to go after Charlene, she's horrible." She frowned, "But… you're always so soppy when she's around." I frowned back, "No, what are you talking about?"

She stood up, "Well… you can never seem to tell her how horrible she is, you're such a pushover towards her." She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. "That's not true…" I mumbled. "Wow, you really don't see it do you?" She said, looking angry as if this thing was my fault. Macy was being really strange. I didn't like it when she was like this to me. "Macy, it's in your head… anyway, she probably isn't coming back."

"Nick, do you know Charlene? She wants you back, I could see it… but when you merely tried to stand up to her, she felt offended. But she won't stop, until you're under her control again." I sunk into the nearest seat and buried my face in my hands. "Why didn't I see this?" She carried on, "It's not your fault Nick, you're just sweet at nature… you're just going to have to learn. Kevin and Joe see it too."

I sighed, "Damn it, me and my stupid sweet nature!" I banged my fist into the wall, this lead to a little hole. My eyes widened. Oh dear, I hope no ones notices that. "Oh Nick, it is okay… you just can't help it. But trust me… Kevin, Joe, me and even Stella will help you stand up to Charlene." I smiled, "Thanks Macy, you're awesome." She smiled back and I gave her my usual bear hug, never wanting to let go.

Anyway, so it was end of school now and I decided to go down to our local park where Kevin and Joe were with Stella. I was sick of being bored and alone. I was about to leave, when I heard a knock at the front door. I frowned, who could that be? I wondered. I slid down the fire pole and opened the door. Oh, there stood… her. Charlene.

I sighed, "Yes Charlene?" She smiled, "Hey there Nick-nick! What's up?" I groaned, "Nothing… what do you want?" She replied, in a babyish voice "What's wrong with you today, my grumpy rock star?" I rolled my eyes; I was fed up with her. But I just couldn't help but feel weak as just stood. God, Macy was right. I took a deep breath, "Charlene, can you… please go." Her eyebrows rose, "I won't without my Nick Lucas." Ugh, I hated how she called me 'my'… I didn't want to any part of hers.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to her. Oh no, she wasn't go to… she forced a kiss upon my lips. I didn't want to kiss Charlene! I finally let go, adjusting myself from her arms and out of the trance. I stepped back, trying not to get close to her again. I put my hands up, "Please just don't… I don't want this." She came towards me, "There's no pleasing you is there? I'm sure you want this…"

I kept stepping back, until I found myself backed into a wall. She was really close and began to kiss me again when I quickly dodged her. She had a weird smirk on her face, she just didn't take no for an answer. "Charlene, there's another girl!" She stopped and brought anger in her face. "What?" I suddenly forgot how to speak… I kind of forgot how angry she could get. "I…" I began. But she stopped me, "Who is this girl that you speak of?" I didn't know what to say, I just could see that flash of fiery red running through her eyes.

I gulped, "Look, I… love this girl. S-she means the world to me, I-I am s-sorry." I looked down, hoping that she wouldn't blow up. She sighed and walked across the room, seeming rather quiet. "Oh my god I…" She began, "Nick, I'M sorry." I could see tears come down, I was surprised. Was she really sorry? I whispered back, "Really?" She nodded and said, "I have realised now… gosh, what have I been doing?" She brought out a nervous chuckle.

"I am so sorry for bothering you for all this time. My friends were right; I should never have come back here. I should be in Chicago instead." I blinked; I didn't know what to say. She was actually apologizing!

"Look, I'll go… I don't need to be too much trouble." She mumbled. She picked up her black handbag and began to leave.

I felt kind of guilty and stopped her. "Hey… you don't have to, stay." She shook her head, "I knew to go some place actually. I'm leaving California tonight." I raised my eyebrows. I then asked, "So soon?" She nodded, "I need to focus on other things at the moment, and I haven't been nice to you." I shrugged, "Come on, at least stay for a little while." Her eyebrows rose, "Really?" She said. I nodded and led her to the couch.

We just chatted and chatted. She seemed fine… not crazy anymore. Maybe we could just be friends. She smiled. But then I felt her leaning closer towards me… oh no, she was trying to kiss me. I felt her lips plant on mine. She was trying to push herself on me but I didn't want to kiss her… I wanted to kiss Macy. I finally got off her. "Charlene… what the heck was that?" I said, frowning… as I tried to rub her lipstick off my upper lip.

She sighed, "I still want you Nick… please take me back." I shook my head and said, "I am sick of this Charlene… I don't want any more to do with you." I was angry at her, she just wouldn't stop. "Oh come on Nick, I know you still have feelings for me." She replied, seductively, playing with my shirt collar. I shook her off, "No Charlene, I can't stand you… I love Macy Misa!" She frowned, "Macy Misa? Why choose her? She's weird and not as pretty as me."

I was fuming now. "Don't you dare speak about Macy like that!" "I can say what I like." She said, crossing her arms. I carried on, "I am sorry Charlene… what we were over ages ago, and I just couldn't stand up to you. Just get out of my sight…" She looked hurt and angry. "Nicky… I thought you loved me…" I rolled my eyes, "I am sick of your playing, I don't need it. You never treated me with respect… you just got me to spend stuff for you and then you cheated on me!"

"Oh that was the old me, I have changed… I do love you." Charlene said, putting her usual act on. "What you think about love is completely different… you just trashed my heart on the floor. You're basically well, a bitch." I said, sternly… looking at her with no expression. She grabbed her handbag again and opened the front door. She turned round and said, "Fine Nick Lucas! Go with Macy, see if I care!" She growled and stormed off.

Finally, she was gone. I sat back down… taking all the heaviness out of my body. I decided to take a nap…

30 minutes later. I woke up, hearing Joe and Kevin coming into the house. They were talking nonsense as usual. "Hey Nick, what happened?" Kevin asked. I was half awake, "What do you mean?" Joe replied, "You never came down to the park… we were waiting for you." I slapped my head. "Aw guys, I'm sorry… I kind of forgot." I said. Then Joe said mysteriously, "Oh… how so?" Whilst putting his millionth pair of sunglasses on. I rolled my eyes and took them off his eyes and snapped them in half.

"Dude… that's not cool." He complained. "Oh, you'll get over it." I replied. "So… why did you forget?" Kevin asked. I sighed and decided to tell them. "Charlene just left." Kevin frowned, "But we didn't see her." I sighed again, "I mean, half an hour ago." Kevin understood. Joe then asked, "Why was she over here?" I shrugged, "She wanted me back, but I think she might have given up." Joe then said mysteriously, again, "You can never… be too sure." He somehow had a millionth and one pair left. I slapped my head again, hoping that one day… my brothers would stop being idiots.

**(Macy's POV)**

Man, I hadn't seen Andrew in ages. It was like 3 years ago. I was so bummed when he had to go to Australia. But I am so glad he has come to the US again to visit. I missed him. The park was nice to sit in when you spoke to someone close. Anyway, I think I might still want to be with him. I know… Nick. But he obviously is going to be with Charlene again. So, I am just going to have to forget my feelings for him.

Andrew was great, him and his lovely blue eyes and light brown hair. But they weren't brown eyes. Ugh, does that matter? Oh yeah, no curly brown hair either. Stop it, Andrew is the one for you, not Nick! You still love Andrew. "So, how has everything been for you Mace?" He asked. I beamed, "Oh well… I might be going to Florida to join the Volleyball state team." His eyes widened, "Wow, you're so grown up my little Mace-mace… I hope you join it, well done you." He smiled and gave me a hug.

It felt so nice… I loved his hugs. We always got on so well. I looked up at him, staring in his sparkly eyes. He was looking back, smiling. I didn't know if this was a good idea… but I was so confused. So I just kissed him, sweetly and innocently. It was nice… but it felt as if something was missing. Oh yeah I know, he wasn't Nick. I love Nick… but I think I still love Andrew too. Ugh, why can't love be less confusing?

We both let go. "Oh my, why did I just do that?" I said feeling dazed. He looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "Mace… I can't do this. I have a girlfriend." I sighed, "I know… I shouldn't either." He frowned, "What, are you with someone?" I looked down, "No… but I'm in love with another guy as well as you." He smiled a little, "You still love me?" I nodded. "Aww, so do I Mace… but you know we have to move on, right?" I nodded again, "It's for the best."

He gave me another hug. "I missed you for ages Macy, I couldn't live without you… but then, things began to change and even though I knew I could never forget you… I knew I had to move on." I understood and I replied, "Yeah… I felt this too, but then when I moved to California, I began to realise I had to move on too… I still thought of you every night though." I chuckled, smiling like an idiot. He chuckled too. "Well, I guess we can spend just one night together before I go back tomorrow?" I nodded, "Sure."

We both smiled and held hands together like we used to. Okay, so we weren't a couple, but were closer than friends. I guess me and Nick weren't meant to be. Anyway, he's probably going to get back with his ex. Andrew and I decided to go ice-skating and then grab a bite of pizza. Ice-skating was so romantic, even though that was the one sport that I wasn't best at.

We had finished ice-skating and realised it was already 7:30. We decided to go and quickly grab a pizza from Domino's and then we went back to my place. I was having so much fun, Andrew always made me laugh. Anyway, we waited for 15 minutes until our pizza was done. I sat that talking to Andrew, "So Andrew, what's the best thing you like about Australia?" He smiled and answered, "Oh… got to be the animals, so many of them. I love it."

I smiled, "Anything you miss when you're in Australia?" He looked at me with suspicious and realised why I asked that and gave me a gentle punch in the arm. "Oh Mace, stop teasing me… you know I miss you." I giggled, "I'm sorry, I just love hearing you say it." He grinned, "Well then you say it." I rolled my eyes and whispered in his ear, "I miss you so much."

He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to kiss him again, but I knew it was bad. Andrew cleared his throat, "Anyway…" I nodded, "I think our pizza is done." I pointed towards the pizza coming out of the oven behind the counter. We both stood up and took the pizza and went to leave when suddenly I stopped in my tracks… noticing the familiar curly brown haired boy coming towards us.

"What's wrong Mace?" Andrew asked. I brought out a nervous laughter and said, "Ohhh, nothing." I rushed to the door, trying to hide myself. But of course Nick saw me straight away. "Hey Macy," He said, obviously pleased to interrupt me and Andrew. "Hi Nick," I said in a quiet tone. Andrew's eyes widened, "Oh… Nick Lucas?" Nick nodded, "You must be Andrew." He brought out his hand, offering the pleasure. "Yes… it's good to meet you finally; Macy has told me things about you." Nick looked at me mysteriously and then looked back at Andrew, "Really? So, vice versa I guess… you have been mentioned also."

Andrew and Nick gave each other polite smiles and then Andrew shook hands with Kevin and Joe. Nick came over to me and whispered, "Macy… can we talk?" I shrugged and let him gently grab my arm into the cold outside. I sighed and he said, "Macy, what are you doing?" I shrugged, "Hanging with my old good friend… got a problem with that?" He frowned, "Macy… have I done something wrong?" I groaned and said, "No… I just hated seeing Charlene."

Nick looked down at the floor, "Oh…" I sighed and waited for him to say something. "Macy, I really dislike Charlene… she's gone. I told her to go." What? I thought. He stood up to her? Wow, Nick's growing up. "Why did you do that?" I asked. He sighed, "Because… I am in love with the girl who's standing right in front of me."

"Huh…?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED (ONCE AGAIN)**_

_**

* * *

**_**Haha, I am so flipping evil. :) I just had to bring a cliffhanger.**__**What will happen next? Will Macy tell how she feels about Nick? Will Andrew stay or go back to Australia? Will Macy have to choose? Find out soon! I promise it won't be 2 weeks later.**

**Please review :)  
**


	6. Bringing the Panic Part 3

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.6 Bringing the Panic Part 3**_

**(Nick's POV)**

Macy just stood there, looking absolutely surprised.

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her. I was totally falling for her and she didn't even feel the same, she was with that stupid guy Andrew. Yes I know I'm jealous; but he seems fishy to me. All I heard from Macy's voice was, "Huh…?"

I stood there, completely out of the words now… oh god, what do I say? "Oh, never mind…" I said, trying to look away. "Nick… are you in love with me?" I couldn't speak. So instead, I walked away… "Nick? Nick, talk to me, please…" She said, with desperation. I wanted to talk to her, but I was a chicken.

"Nick! Please!" She yelled after me. I heard her begin to walk behind me, so I walked faster. She caught up with me and grabbed my hand. "Talk to me now, guitar boy." I finally spoke, "Look, I know what you're going to say, you still love Andrew… it's fine."

She let go of me, looking shocked. I saw tears run down her eyes. Oh my god, what have I done? I really upset her, I can't just go. "No wait, Macy… don't cry." She suddenly stopped, "I'm not crying, I just… have erm, allergies!"

She tried to laugh, forcing away the drops of water that had come down her cheeks.

I looked down, feeling awful. "We both know that's not true." She tried to laugh, "Yes it is, you silly goose!"

"Macy, I'm so sorry." I whispered. "What are you sorry for? Look, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being trouble in your life." She said, trying to hide her sadness.

"You haven't been trouble at all, were best friends Macy."

She looked down, "Yeah, but… it doesn't feel like it anymore." I felt awful, "Macy, I hate seeing you upset…" I went closer towards her and gave her a huge hug and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Nick, I need to go." Macy said. I nodded, "Just as long as you're okay." She nodded back, "Yeah, maybe I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved her goodbye. I saw wait for Andrew and they left.

I felt so heartbroken, I hate seeing her with that guy. Oh well, at least we had a 2 week vacation away from school. Kevin and Joe wanted to go home so we hopped into our car and drove away from the pizza place. I felt miserable and barely spoke to my brothers for the rest of the night.

I was so tired…

_**Everything seemed darker now; all of a sudden I was running in a forest, getting closer towards the light. I got closer and closer, my heartbeat accelerating like a thunderbolt. **_

_**Where the heck was I running to? Suddenly, the forest disappeared; I was in a dark room. A light bulb flickered slightly in the darkness, revealing Macy, tied up to a chair with tape over her mouth.**_

_**She was begging, begging for my help. I had to save her, but how? Who imprisoned her? Another light bulb flickered on; it was Andrew stepping towards me, with a smug look on his face. **_

"_**She's mine Lucas, all mine… she doesn't want you, she loves me… don't bother no more,"**_

"_**That's not true! She loves me too, were best friends," Andrew shook his head, "She hates you Nick, Macy hates you…" Andrew laughed, looking at me with anger. "I'm not going anywhere Andrew." He shrugged, "Fine, I supposed you can be trapped here forever too!"**_

"_**Let Macy go! Keep me imprisoned!" I yelled. "Macy's not going anywhere, she disobeyed me, she went to you… when she should have stayed with me." **_

_**I was so angry at this point, "But you were the one who went to Australia!" Andrew then smiled, "Well, he doesn't matter now… because I'm staying here in California with Macy, till the end!" I heard thunder, from outside… –**_

I woke up in a startle, hating every second of the nightmare I just had. Ugh, I need to come clean with everything! I looked at my watch; it was 8:12am. Hmm, it's earlier than usual for me to wake up. Anyway, I decided to get out of bed and have a bowl of Crunchy Cats.

Kevin was in the toilet and Joe was still asleep. Kevin always the first to get up in the house, then it's me, then my dad, then Frankie and lastly Joe, he's real lazy.

Kevin came out, "What's up my brother?" I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Nothing much, how about you Kev?" He chuckled, "Same old same old, young Lucas!"

Dear god, Kevin was STILL practicing that stupid accent and dramatic dialect for his play. Man, I wish the play would be done already. Ah well, Kev's good at acting I guess.

"Save that for later Kev," I told him, patting his shoulder. As always, he was offended and looked away. "So anyway, I have nothing planned… want to go ice-skating with Joe today?"

I asked him. Kevin's eyes widened, "Totally… then we can get those free candy canes!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "That's great Kev." He gave me a smile and a nod.

I realised I had to call Macy, see if she was okay. I went back upstairs and found my phone on the side of my bed. "Nick, what are you doing?" Kevin asked. Why did he follow me up the stairs? Oh well.

"I'm just going to call Macy, why?" He shook his head, "Don't do that man, give her space. I then suddenly heard Joe waking up, "Yeah Nick… give Macy space."

I looked down at my phone and nodded, "You're right, I'll wait for her to call me." Suddenly out of coincidence, Macy did call me, right at that moment. I frowned, "Whoa, she's calling me just after I said that." Kevin frowned too, "Weird." Joe sat up, nodding… agreeing with me and Kev.

I answered it, "Hey Macy, I…"

Macy: No wait, can I speak first?

Nick: Okay.

Macy: I am so sorry about last night, I didn't want for that to happen.

Nick: No, I'M sorry… I didn't mean to startle you with the whole conversation; I know Andrew is the one for you…

Macy: Well, I don't know to be honest… I need time on that, I am so confused.

Nick: This is all my fault, I'm so sorry.

Macy: Stop saying sorry, you make me feel guilty.

Nick: Why?

Macy: 'Cause, you're so kind to me… and all I've done is thrown it back in your face.

Nick: No, not at all. You are nice to me, I overwhelm you too much… you don't need me in your life.

Macy: That's the thing, I DO need you in my life… you're my best friend.

Nick: Oh well, do you want to come ice-skating later?

Macy: Erm sure, Andrew's going back to Australia in a couple hours… so I'll see you at 4?

Nick: Yeah, that's cool.

Macy: See ya then, guitar boy.

Nick: Bye Mace.

I hung up. I was so glad that Andrew was going home tonight; he was really getting on my last nerve. Ugh, I can't seem to help it being jealous!. "Hey Joe and Kev, I have good news… Andrew's going home very soon!" I exclaimed.

Kevin rolled his eyes, probably knew I was going to say that. Man, I have got to stop being so predictable.

_**5 HOURS LATER…**_

I'm at the rink… I slowly put my skates on, sitting on a small seat. As I tied the laces on my left skate, I look round… hoping to see Macy.

* * *

**(Macy's POV)**

Oh my god… I didn't know what to do, did Nick really love me? Well, I had to know. I mean, maybe he is the one. But, I still love Andrew too.

Andrew was with me in the spare room of my house, packing all his stuff. But I noticed that Andrew was taking his time… but why? "Macy…" He began. I turned round to listen to what he was going to say. "Hmm?" I replied. He paused for a second and then said, "I don't want to go back." I frowned, "What's wrong with Australia?"

He looked up at me, "You don't live there… I want to be with you again, Macy." I stared at him with dismay, surprised by the sudden speech coming from his mouth. "Andrew…" I stopped, feeling his soft lips touch mine. It was nice, but for some reason… I felt no spark. I felt nothing. Was I over Andrew?

I gently let go, feeling dizzy. "Macy… I am still so in love with you, please can we be together again?" He asked, sounding like he was desperate. I frowned, looking down… "I don't know Andrew… I need time." He nodded, "I understand, it's Nick isn't it? You love him." Wow, he didn't seem too angry about him… like, he was giving Nick a chance.

"I don't know… he's like a best friend, but it feels like were more," I replied, looking up to his eyes and then I whispered, "You left me here… I had to forget you, but when you came back, I didn't know what to do." He looked down; I could see he was sad. "Andy, you have to let me go…"

He looked up into my eyes and he smiled a weak smile… "You haven't called me that since I left." He got hold of my hands. I chuckled a little, "Yeah well… I kind of missed calling you that." He gave me big hug and eventually let go. "I guess we just have to move on now." Andrew sighed.

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled, beginning to cry. "Oh, don't cry Mace… look, I'm sorry for leaving you to go to Australia. If I didn't go, maybe we could have still been together." I nodded, "Yeah…" He rubbed my cheek, "I'll never forget you." I smiled, "Neither will I."

He let go of my left hand and he stopped at the front door to say one last thing, "Macy… go after him. I see the way he looks at you… you and Nick are made for each other." I was so surprised; I didn't know what to say. He was taking it well. I waved goodbye through the window, giving him one last smile. He got into the taxi and the car drove away.

I checked the time on my wrist-watch. Oh gosh, it was 3:54pm! I didn't realise the time until now. I hurried up the stairs, getting my denim jacket on and my messenger bag. I also picked up my gloves just in case my hands got cold. My mum was still at work, it felt weird leaving the house in quiet.

I rushed into my car. It was a fairly sized car, which I only used in emergencies… especially since I don't often have time to go out, with netball and homework to deal with and that. I slowly drifted my way in my 1987 Mustang convertible… listening to some decent pop tunes.

* * *

Suddenly my favourite came on: It was 'Falling Over Me' by Demi Lovato. I decided to sing along to the words. It was a love song.

_I'm standing in the center of the room, ____I watch the boys follow girls perfume._

_All is as it should be I assume, __except for the distance between me and you._

_You're standing as a flower on the wall,__the room is still but we're about to fall.__And all the names that brought us here, __simply fade away ..._

_Who you are is fall is falling over me__  
__(Who you are is fall is falling over me)__  
__Who you are is everything I need__  
__(Who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping__, __I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one.__  
__I'm hoping,__I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one.__  
_

_I can't believe that night turned into today__, __I used the line you were supposed to say. _

_And all the names that brought us here__now we have to thank._

_Who you are is fall is falling over me__  
__(Who you are is fall is falling over me)__  
__Who you are is everything I need__  
__(Who you are is everything I need)_

_I'm hoping__, __I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one._

_I'm hoping__, __I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one._

_If you are I will wait I will follow__, __I'm here to stay…__  
__As long as we're promised tomorrow,__I promise you today… I'll wait,__  
__I'll wait…_

_Who you are is fall is falling over me __  
__(Who you are is fall is falling over me) __  
__who you are is everything I need __  
__(Who you are is everything I need) _

_I'm hoping__, __I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one.__  
__I'm hoping__, __I'm waiting__  
__I'm praying you are the one.

* * *

_

And that was it; I hoped and prayed… that Nick was the one.

I finally got to the ice rink… rushing towards the door and paying 8 dollars to the man at the front desk for 2 hours in the rink. Suddenly, I was nervous… as anxious as a person would be if they were being interviewed for a job… or perhaps someone who was just about to perform to loads of people.

Anyway, I looked round the huge ice rink, the only one in California… well, that was closest to us. All the other ones were like 20 miles away. It was summer, so I was lucky I could be here… since it was so hot. I realised I was too hot to wear anything.

I finally walked on to the ice, seeing if I could find the Lucas brothers. Obviously they weren't on the rink… probably hiding in the corner I expect. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned round to face the person… I'd seen those brown eyes before and definitely knew that it was Nick. I smiled and said, "Hey there Nick… I can see you put another disguise on."

He nodded, giving me a grin. He looked quite flushed actually, which in fact… he always seemed like when I was around. It must be a coincidence. "Nice to see you came." He whispered. I couldn't help but blush. He leaned in for a hug, it was nice to feel his strong arms wrap around my small body.

He let go and we both decided to just freely skate on the slippery ice. It seemed a bit chilly now, but I needed the coolness before I go out in that steaming weather outside. I twirled around, about 5 times… until I felt dizzy. Nick was good at skating too. He didn't like putting that down as a skill, he thinks it would make him girly. I find it romantic… just to think, Kevin's normally the romantic one.

Kevin wasn't too bad, he still needed practice though. He slipped a couple of times. But Joe, man… what can I say? He was hopeless. I couldn't help but giggle. He kept pretending that he was 'deliberately' being bad… but we all knew he couldn't skate to save his life.

I shook my head, as I watched him from a distance… falling over once again.

I decided to go over and teach him a few tricks, so that he didn't like a complete and utter moron on the ice. After about 20 minutes, he was getting the hang of it… so as we all thought. He slipped again. Kevin picked him up and helped him again.

I just started twirling again. Luckily, there was barely anyone here. But it was a Sunday; it was likely to be quiet. I then did a little jump, with a good landing, feeling the lovely breeze brushing past my face. I then felt soft hands around my waist. I smiled, turning round to see Nick's face. He gave me another smile.

"You're amazing at ice skating Mace… why did you never become a professional?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'd rather be a netball player. Ice skating is more like a hobby to me." He nodded, "Understandable." I chuckled and span on my tiptoes again, but then I did not realise that I bumped into a man behind me…

I was knocked out.

"_Macy, you are my star…" Nick whispered in my ear, dancing with me to my favourite song… in the middle of a dance floor. "Shut it…" I held him close, chuckling at myself. I felt his lips touch mine cheek. It felt so soft. _

"_Macy! Mace…!" I heard. Was I dreaming? Probably, it did seem like a blur._

"Macy… Macy, can you hear me?" It sounded more of a clearer voice. Nick was shouting my name. I must have been unconscious. What an accident. It shook me. I began to open up my eyes… starting with my left, and then to my right.

I saw him sigh with relief, smiling at me. "Thank god Macy, you scared the crap out of me." I chuckled, "Don't worry about me Nick…" He whispered, "But I will." I finally sat up, still feeling dizzy. "Where's that man?" I asked.

Nick frowned, "What man?" I shook my head, "Didn't I bump into a man?" I saw him think for a second, "Oh yeah… he's gone." I looked downwards, "Oh… I was hoping to apologise, me and my silly clumsiness." Nick smiled, "Don't worry… he understood it was an accident. He just left to go home." I nodded, "Okay cool."

* * *

**(Nick's POV)**

I was glad Macy was okay. I had taken her to the hospital, just in case there were any problems with her. But nothing, just a bit of blood dripped from her nose every once and a while… until the throbbing stopped. It was quite funny though to see she was beginning to appear with a bit of a black nose… I didn't care though, she was still beautiful.

I offered to take her home, but she said she couldn't leave her car here. So, Macy wasn't with me. Sometimes even being without her for a few hours still felt agonising… I just was so much in love with her.

I decided to just take a nap in my bed and have a quiet evening, listening to my favourite music. I was so peaceful, being in love felt good… but it would have felt even greater if I knew how Macy felt. After all this, I still didn't know. Maybe she would tell me sometime soon. But I will give her time, she was probably sad still about Andrew… and even though I didn't like him, he meant something to Macy.

But now he's gone, and maybe that will open a path between us, which of course was something I had to find out. But did I have enough time? Not sure, since my next tour is coming up… which isn't exactly in America, it was in London. God damn it, why did teenage life have to be so darn complex?

I sat in bed for the rest of night, still awake by my thoughts. The wind came blowing in from the window, by our recording area. I sighed, as I heard my brothers' slowly breathing in their sleep. I decided to downstairs and get a cup of water. I got out of bed, slowly tiptoeing towards the fire poles. I gently slid down the middle one.

For a moment, I actually thought I heard an owl from outside. But maybe that was my imagination. I opened the fridge, finding the jug of cold water at the bottom. I took it out, putting it on the counter and grabbing a glass from the cupboard. I poured some of the water in the glass and quickly chugged it… I was so dehydrated.

I then realised that my acoustic guitar was sitting by the sofa. I picked it up and gently plucked a few strings of the instrument. I started playing a few chords to the song I wrote for Macy, mumbling the words to myself. _"She's the girl that I was looking for; it took me all this time, to finally find her…"_

I then suddenly heard Kevin and Joe shout from upstairs, "Nick, go back to sleep and stop playing the guitar!" I was startled, surprised by their voices… it seemed like I hadn't heard them in ages. I sighed and went back into bed. I looked at my alarm clock, in which 2:41am appeared. Ugh, I really need to sleep. I finally felt myself drift off… I was dreaming of Macy again.

_I smiled, as I deepened into sleep._

I woke up, happy as ever... the sunlight dawning on me. I stretched my arms and yawned. I was so glad it was a bank holiday, I really was interested in going to school today, it felt right to have another little break off. I had thought for a moment, I was thinking of throwing a party before I left to France... maybe I could ask if Macy wanted to come. If she couldn't come I wouldn't know how long I could cope without seeing her. I would probably go mad.

I needed her with me for almost every day... in fact every day. I had never loved anyone more than Macy... this wasn't some silly crush, she was truly amazing. I just hope that today will be better than yesterday.

* * *

**Okay, I decided to stop it there. I am soooo sorry I hadn't updated in a month! I am very ashamed. I hope you like this chapter, it seemed a bit of a flop. I will start the next chapter tomorrow. I'm off to bed. Yeah, if you're wondering why would I be off to bed... well there's time difference. In the UK it's night time now. I'm sure if you don't live in England you would be confused if I didn't tell what time it was. ;)**

**Pleaseeee review! :)**


	7. Anticipation of Life

**]ONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.7 – Anticipation of Life**_

**(Joe's POV)**

Oh my god, a week away from the London tour! It's going to be awesome!

I hope Nick's okay about it though, I don't think he wants to go unless Macy goes… but perhaps dad will let her come with us? God, I hope so… I don't want Nick to be miserable for the whole of the tour. I mean sure, I care for his happiness… but he can be a right downer when he's sad.

I hope Kevin's alright; he seems to be less energetic than usual. There must be something wrong. He's playing on his acoustic guitar gently and sadly.

"Hey Kev… is everything okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his whole face dazed with puzzlement.

"Erm yeah…" He replies, frowning.

I gave him a look, "Are you sure?"

He looks down and sighs, "Well… I just miss Scandinavia, that's all."

I gave him a frown, "Why do you miss Scandinavia?"

He says with a dreamy look on his face, "Remember Anya… that sweet, beautiful, smart Scandinavian girl?"

I chuckle, "Oh right… you miss a girl."

Kevin then stood up with sudden anger, "Not just a girl!" And then back in the dreamy tone, "A Scandinavian girl, who is perfect in every way."

I crossed my arms, "You only knew her for a week."

He looks angry again, "So? She was still awesome…" He walked away, towards downstairs.

I took a big sigh and walked away, "Whatever."

I found Nick downstairs; drinking a bottle of water… he didn't seem too brilliant.

"Hey Nick… are you psyched about the tour?" I asked, smiling with little excitement.

He shrugged, seeming glum. "I guess so."

"Oh man, are you sad about Macy?" I replied, trying to give him some sort of sympathy.

"No… I'll be fine." Nick muttered, looking down. I gave him a look and crossed my arms again.

"Okay, if you're fine… I'll leave you to it." I said, walking away from where Nick was standing. I slowly walked, seeing if Nick would cave in and tell me the truth. I stood there for about another 2 minutes, fiddling with the things on the counter. I could see that Nick was trembling; he really did want to tell me. He started moving around, looking out the window and drumming on the counter with his fingertips. I then found a magazine and pretended to read.

He looked at me, looking annoyed. I just chuckled to myself, as if the magazine was making me laugh. Any second now…

"Okay, okay! I will tell you… just stop pretending to look at the magazine." Yes, I knew he would cave… I'm so brilliant.

I smiled, "Go on…" I put the magazine down. He took a big sigh, "Yes… I am unhappy about Macy, I asked dad, and she can't come."

I looked at him; I could see in his eyes he was disappointed. I sighed and realised that giving him a little sympathy might help.

"Come on man, were only going for 2 weeks, it's not like were going for a year." I said, patting him on the back.

"I know… but, I can't spend more than a day without being around her." Nick said, with the sadness of his brown eyes looking at me.

He sloped down, leaning his arms over and I stepped in to give him a brotherly hug… he needed it. He couldn't bring himself to hug me back, perfectly understandable. I'm sure he'll probably want to hug Macy rather than me.

Nick still seemed sad. I tried to cheer him up, but then I figured out a good idea, "Nick… I just thought of a great idea!"

Nick turned to look at me with desperation, "What is it?"

"Well, let's just say… we going to need some decorations, food and music." I gave him a grin, rubbing my hands together.

**(Macy's POV)**

I haven't had a chance to tell Stella, Nick, Joe and Kevin my interview. I was going to an important meeting tonight, to do with me attempting to get into the International State Florida Sports College next semester, after I leave high school. It was 6 o'clock in the evening; I had all my stuff packed up. I was going to be in Florida for a few days, just as a little holiday. Yes I know that Florida is thousands of miles away. The only problem is, is that I don't know if I want it as much as moving away from Stella and the Lucas brothers.

I was getting the rest of my stuff packed and I decided to just have a little rest before I was going to go. I stared at my side wall… to see my great grand-mother in a frame. Thankfully, she was still alive, living in Australia. But that's what struck me, I hadn't seen her since I was 4… which was strange because I still remembered her as well as I did then. She was such a brave woman, I admire her so… I think about her a lot, I just don't mention her, since it seems quite painful to do so. She loved me very much; I had never bothered to see her. She's now 96, she's ageing… she's dying. I must see her before she does.

"I'm coming mom!" I yelled, putting my shoes on. I checked the time on my watch it was about 5 minutes past 7. I dragged down the stairs, with a suitcase trailing behind me and my handbag on my wrist. My mother was standing by the front door. _"Because… I am in love with the girl who's standing right in front of me…." _Nick's voice whispered in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I put my suitcase in the back of my mom's car and got into the front passenger seat. My mom began to drive. I was a little exhausted, from the day I had. What was I going to do for an hour in the car?

_**A couple of hours later…**_

The plane was just about to take off. I attempted to sit comfortably in the seat… which didn't take too long since I was in 1st class. Thank you mom! Luckily, we had a discount. Better timing more than ever! I checked the time again; it was 10:08pm. We were slowly moving off the ground now, which put pressure in my ears. I was quite bored now, since I didn't have much to do. I decided to call the Lucas brothers and Stella, presumably she was still there. My mom allowed me to use the airplane phone. Apparently we even got a discount on calls!

The phone began to ring; somehow it was a good signal… how was that possible when I was like thousands of feet up in the air?

"Hello?" I heard from the other line. It was Nick.

"Hey Nick!" I exclaimed with happiness.

"Hey Macy… how are you?" He asked.

"Is that Macy…?" I heard another voice. It was Stella.

"Give me the phone Lucas!" I heard her yell in the background.

"I was talking to her first!" Nick replied, it sounded like he was whispering.

I sighed, "Guys, guys… calm it."

Nick then came back to the phone, "Sorry Mace… I'll give the phone to Stella,"

"Thank you…" Stella said to Nick.

I giggled, finding the usual tantrums between the brothers and Stella absolutely entertaining.

"Macy?" Stella mumbled.

I greeted, "Hey Stella!"

"Macy… how is you?" She said, in her sweet calm voice.

"I'm good thanks, how about you?" I replied.

She told me she was good, happy with Joe… still getting on her nerves. I giggled again, loving the fact I could talk to Stella on the plane.

"So what are you up to?" She then asked.

I gulped. Oh yeah, they still don't know I'm on a plane… in fact, I didn't want them to. But what could I say?

"Err… not much. I'm ill though." I lied, pretending to cough.

"Oh… are you really? Do you want me to come and make you feel better?" She said, feeling sympathy.

"Err no! It's fine… I don't want you to get this illness," I replied, trying to sound weak.

"Hmm, well okay… I'll pass you back to Nick now, he's getting desperate."

"Hey Macy, it's me." Nick finally said.

"Hey Nick," I said, calmly.

"Are you really ill?" He asked.

"Err… yeah." I lied again.

"I have a feeling you're not." Nick said.

"But I am!" I said, trying so hard not to sound obvious.

"Look, Stella's out the room… what are you hiding?"

I sighed, "Fine… I'm not ill. Please don't tell her." I begged.

"I promise, so what's really going on?" He asked.

"I'm on a plane to Florida."

He bellowed, "WHAT?!"

Oh no, probably everyone else heard that now.

"I mean… what?" He finally said.

"Did they hear you shout?"

"No… I'm in the recording booth."

"Oh thank god." I sighed with relief.

"But, why are you going to Florida?" He asked, sounding quite sad.

"I have this interview… where I could be going to the State Florida Sports College."

"Oh… does that mean you'll be moving?"

"Maybe…" I shrugged.

There was a pause. "Are you free Friday?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah… I'm coming back on Thursday, why?"

"You'll find out. Anyway, I got to go. Kevin and Joe say hi."

"Bye Nick…" I said. I hung up.

------------

We were finally at the College. I had unpacked all my stuff at the hotel. I had to wait for 10 minutes. I was finally called in by the female secretary, who asked us to come into a small interview room. I stood up as I turned round to face my mum with a worried expression. My mum smiled, "Good luck!" She whispered, giving me thumbs up. I smiled and I followed the woman. She opened the door to the room, where 3 people from the College Board had come to interview me to see if I can qualify. The person on the right was a young woman who had brown, chestnut hair tied up in a bun, wearing a white blouse, black blazer, trousers and high heels. It seemed very formal; she looked like someone who worked in Business or maybe English?

The person in the middle was a man who had dark blonde hair, looked about mid 30's. He was wearing a blue shirt with a grey blazer, light blue tie, trousers and black shoes… whilst the person on the left was another man, who looked a bit younger… also wearing a polo shirt like the woman, but instead had shorts on, with trainers too.

I was kindly offered a seat and I sat down, in front of the 3 interviewers.

The guy in the middle began, "Hi there, Miss Misa. I am Mr. Lancaster. I am in charge of this college."

I nodded, giving a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

He chuckled, "Well, we are glad to have had an application form being brought back from you… you have a very good resume."

I nodded again, "Thank you sir."

I smiled and then the other man who was on the left spoke, "Hi Miss Misa, I am Mr. Reynolds and I am a PE teacher at this college, specializing in football, basketball and any other ball sport. I work on students who are at an advanced capability at most sports. I am Head of PE."

I nodded for the 3rd time, "I see… do you know if I would be in advanced capability group?"

"Well, as we can see on your resume… you do have a high chance." He replied, clearing his throat.

My mouth dropped a little with glee, "Oh thank you sir! That means a lot."

Mr Reynolds chuckled, "That's great to know Miss Misa… but now, we must judge you on physical ability, please stand up."

I nodded and did as he told me. Mr Reynolds stood up too, having a closer look at my figure. He wrote things down.

"Hmm… seems to be in good shape, good height…" He mumbled.

I just stood there, looking as nervous as a lost puppy… god forbid would this end!

"Okay Miss Misa, do you mind just taking off your jacket?" He asked.

I shrugged and took it off. I was wearing a tank top, shorts and trainers. I decided on this because I figured they might want me to do certain things to do with sport.

"Lift up your arms." He said. I lifted them up.

He looked round my body, noticing my muscle… which wasn't bad for a girl like me. He had a short glimpse at my legs too… noticing they were at good fit shape. He wrote more things down.

"Hmm, thank you Miss Misa. You can put your jacket back on." He said, going back to his seat.

I sat back down; waiting to see what was going to happen next.

The woman spoke, "Hi Miss Misa, I am Mrs. Debark, Head of English and Media studies."

I nodded, "That's something I'm good at too."

She smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now, as I can see… you are best at sports, English and… Art?"

I nodded, "Yes… I got an A in English, A plus in Sports and an A minus in Art."

"Very interesting… but you're not best at Mathematics?"

I shook my head, "No… I only just passed that. I got a C."

She nodded, "Well, it's good to know you have passed everything… but this is all we have time for today."

I nodded and stood up, shaking hands with the 3 interviewers.

"Thank you for coming today Miss Misa… we hope to see more of you soon and we'll keep in contact." Mr. Lancaster said, smiling.

"Oh no, thank you for your time! I think I was so lucky to get this interview!" I said, beginning to have nervous laughter.

Mr Lancaster and Mr Reynolds chuckled, "Bye for now," Mr Lancaster then said.

I nodded one final time and I was just about to leave the room when I remembered to mention something.

"Oh one more thing Mr Lancaster… could you my confirmation or rejection in an email? Because I'm not at home at the moment, I live in California you see…"

Mr Lancaster frowned, "California? Isn't that going to be too far away?"

"Well… actually I am moving in the next month or so."

He nodded, "Right… well, we have your email on your resume, I think… so yes we can do that."

"Thank you sir, I'll be off now."

I can't wait for the results. I really hope I get in. I'm not even sure if I have a backup. My mum reckons I will get it, she has for ages. She even thought so when I only started high school. It's like she has my whole life planned! My mum and I went back to the hotel to unpack the rest of the stuff we had. I then decided to go into town and check out some cool places before we had dinner. I walked into the center of town, which took about 15 minutes… but I could use the walk. I was missing my friends back home already, especially Nick and Stella.

I found a shopping mall, which was near the closest beach to us. I wasn't in the mood for swimming… so I decided on doing a little clothes shopping. I looked round, finding a Hollister shop and an American Eagle store too. I bought a pair of Hollister jeans and a t-shirt from American Eagle. I can tell you, it wasn't cheap! I even found a Macy's… but I didn't find much there. I feel weird every time I see that store though, with my name in big letters. I then went towards an entertainment store, full of DVDs and CDs. Great, I can buy that new comedy film I wanted. Oh yeah, I could also get something Stella too. Yes I know, I didn't mention Stella's birthday, but it is on Saturday. So I'll give it to her on Friday when I see her.

I really hope I do see her and the brothers before they go. I will miss them oh so much when they go to London. Not to mention I could be moving. Oh no, after shock. OH MY GOD I'M MOVING! NO, NO, NO! I can't, I can't! Why did I ask my mum if I could go to that Sports College?? I cannot believe I did that! Why hadn't I realised that I would be moving to Florida before? I needed some air… I quickly bought the stuff I wanted and ran away towards the calm side of the beach outside the mall. I didn't stop until I knew that it was quiet and that no one was around. I finally sat down, slumping myself next to a big piece of rock on the solid ground… looking out to the bright blue sky.

I took out a big sigh, as I watched the waves of water splash over people who ran towards it. They were probably have the time of their lives, except me. I know… I might not even move if I don't get a place in the college, but still, it seems like I will be already. I just wish that I could go back, forget of even applying. It's a 50/50 chance… and I still didn't know what was best for me, my friends or my education. I just wish something could help me. I felt so lost and confused… including I am more confused over the feelings I have for Nick. Why does teenage life have to be like this?

I found pebbles on the ground and attempted to throw them in the sea, but that didn't really work since I was still meters away from the ocean. Nothing seemed to make sense any more. Everything used to be so simple. I would go to school, do my homework, hang with my friends and go out on the weekend. But it seems that nothing is ever like that since I had to be make things complicated with my life. I was just going to have to figure everything out by Saturday… but how?

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as interesting. But trust me, next chapter will be :)**

**There will be romance, sadness, friendship and happiness. Chapter 9 will be the last one.**

**I hope you have liked the story so far. Please review.**


	8. Wave of Hope Part1

**A/N: Oh my god! March was the last time I updated this? Ugh, man… I wish I wasn't so lazy. So sorry to people who have actually been waiting for this! Oh, and may I point out to anyone who did actually bother reading this story that unfortunately, the story is coming to an end soon. :( I have decided after this chapter that there will be one last chapter or maybe an extra small one. But this one and the next one are going to be very long.**

**So I hope you like! Oh by the way, I have decided to change things a little… you see, I never knew where the firehouse of JONAS was supposed to be, so I put California. But now I realized that's where the new series/season is going to be! So, I have decided to just point out that perhaps they weren't living in LA, but just… another place in California, since I'm rubbish with places in the USA. I'm from England, so don't judge.**

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.8 – Wave of Sadness Part 1**_

**(Macy's POV)**__

_**2 days later…**_

The sun was beginning to lower down, reflecting over the clear blue water, looking as if it was drowning into the water, as it began to disappear more and more. I have been coming to the beach quite often. I still needed time to think things through. I let out a big sigh.

All of sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned round to notice a fairly tall guy with black straight hair and green eyes standing right in front of me. He looked kind of cute. "Err, hi there?" I squeaked. I slowly stood up to acknowledge him. He smiled, "It is you, Macy Misa?" I frowned, how on earth did he know my name? "Yes… how do you know my name?" I said slowly, looking at him curiously, with my arms folded.

"Hi, I'm Adam… I've seen your JONAS website? You seem pretty popular." He said, still smiling, noticing he automatically put his hands in his pockets. "You know about my website?" He nodded, "Yes… I am kind of a fan of JONAS, well… my sister is." Wow, I didn't know that my website was so well known. "Cool… it's weird how I have a fan just because I made a website for JONAS." Adam chuckled, "Well it's nice to meet you; I like meeting people from the internet in person." I couldn't help but blush, "Thanks." Adam's face looked a little concerned. He then asked, "Is something wrong? You don't look very happy."

"Kind of… it's complicated." I replied, in a quieter tone. "You can tell me."

"But you only just met me; you won't want to know about my personal life… would you?" I said, frowning. He shrugged, "It's not a bother; I like to help." I put my mouth into a twitch and thought for a moment. "Hmm… okay," I began. He waited for me to carry on. "Let's say there's this person who you were very close with, you feel like you're in love with them since you are such great friends, but are still not sure. Also imagine you have applied for a college that's miles away…" I explained everything and he nodded with understanding. I finally finished.

Adam look overwhelmed, his eyebrows raised… he scratched his head and came out with this, "Well… I wouldn't feel happy, but if I really knew that I would miss them, I would say no to the college and spend as much time with my friends as I could and tell them about the whole moving thing… also, tell that guy you love him. If he has already told you that, then he must be crazy about you… not to mention he had bravery. Go home now, tell them how much you'll miss them and perhaps you could persuade your mom to go down there for a bit."

I was amazed, what great advice. "You really think so?" He smiled, "I've been in a similar situation, go now." I thought for a second, "Erm, what about time difference? By the time I get there it will be like, 11 at night." Adam bit his lip, "Good point… go about, noon tomorrow… you'll get there by evening." I nodded, "Okay yeah, that's a good idea. Thank you so much Adam." I don't know why but I suddenly gave him a hug. He seemed startled but hugged me back a little. I let go, turned around and waved goodbye, running back to the hotel I was staying at. "Bye!" He shouted.

I went at the speed of lightning back to my hotel suite. I found my mum cooking dinner. "Mom… I need to talk to you." She frowned a little, "Something the matter sweetheart?" I nodded, "Yeah… kind of." She looked at me with her sheepish eyes; I felt a sense of worry from her. "I am so sorry about this mom, but I have changed my mind about the college." She sighed, "Ah… so, you don't want to go?" I shrugged, "Not really… I would miss my friends too much." She chuckled, "What… like Nick?" I lowered one of my eyebrows, "Not him so much… more like Stella." She put her hands on her hips and gave me an expression as to say 'are you sure about that?' It seemed to me that she wasn't convinced of that.

"Oh please… I maybe your mother… but I know how you look at Nick, also the fact that you both seem more than best friends…" I looked down, blushing a little. "Sshh mom, you don't know what you're talking about." I saw her roll her eyes, "I know I know… a woman my age doesn't understand teenage relationships… I wouldn't possibly know about them since I haven't been through it before." She gave me a look of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes, "Okay fine… maybe you do know. I just, don't know if I do love Nick… I'm still so confused between me and Andrew." My mom sighed again and said, "Honey… what you need to do is move on from Andrew. I know for sure that Nick feels the same, he treats you with so much respect and care, he obviously has deep feelings for you… forget Andrew darling, go after Nick. I will help you."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. All I know is that my mom was probably right… I mean, Andrew's gone and it's unlikely I will see him again. In fact, he's kind of already moved on, since he is with someone else now. It's my time to shine now. I smiled at my mom, "Thanks mom, I think you're right." She nodded, "Okay well… are you sure you don't want to go to the college? I know it's in Florida but giving it up is a lifetime decision, do you want to become an athlete or not?" I plumped down into the seat behind me and looked at the floor, "Mom… for the past few weeks I have thought that sports can't really be much of a career than just an athlete or a sports teacher, it's not much of a life. I don't want to be an athlete; I want to be… a graphic designer."

My mom gasped a little, "A g-graphic designer?" I nodded, "Is something wrong with that?" She shook her head, "No, no-no… it's just, your dad was a graphic designer."

"Exactly, I want to follow in dad's footsteps!" I beamed as my mum looked at me with overwhelm. "Well, that's great honey… I'm proud." She smiled at me and gave me a big warm hug. Now it was time to get ready to go home.

**(Stella's POV)**

I haven't seen Macy in days! I kept ringing her but she only answered once briefly, saying she had to go. It didn't sound like she was very sick. It's been bugging me for ages… also the fact that Nick has been acting strange every time I mention her. It's so ridiculous. That's it… I'm going over to her house now, I tried the other day, but maybe she was out? No, this has gone too far, if she was ill why would she go out? I walked down the street and banged hard on her front door. Looks like the lights were off. Where the heck was she? She can't be out again. Hmm, maybe Nick knows something. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number.

I heard a faint greeting from Nick. "Hello Nick?" I said. "Hey Stella, what's up?"

"Well, do you know anything about Macy? Because Macy's acting rather strange and she's not at home." There was a long pause; Nick finally spoke, "Err… what you mean by strange?" I began to volume up my voice, "I mean… that Macy said she was ill but she hasn't been answering my calls and is never at home. Do you know something about that?"

"Err… no, Macy doesn't tell me anything." Nick replied. "Oh really… because I'm pretty sure that you two are really close, which of course, is really sweet… but she is bound to tell you something." There was another pause, "Look… Stella, I'm kind of busy, I got to go." I suddenly felt my whole body tense up with anger. Nick was hiding something from me! "Ugh, Nick Lucas… you're hiding something from me! I'm coming over now…" I hung up and stormed off to the firehouse. I knocked really hard with fury on the guys' door. Joe was at the door and opened it. I gave him a smile and a hug, "Hey Joe." I said. He smiled, "Hey beautiful… you okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" But I was cut off by Nick appearing, "Hey guys, what you are talking about?" I was annoyed at him, so I crossed my arms and said nothing. Joe frowned at my actions and looked back and forth to me and Nick. He pointed at us both and said, "What's this tension?" I then pretended to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. Then Nick replied, "What tension? I need to talk to you Stella." Joe frowned again, "Why do you need to talk to Stella?"

"Don't worry Joe; I'm sure it won't be for very long." I said, coming up with the sudden words in my head. He then folded his arms and nodded. Nick dragged me harshly out of the door… which was very unfair actually. Anyway, hopefully he is going to tell me what on earth is going on. He looked at me sternly and said, "What are you doing here?" I was offended, "What is wrong with me being here, all I want to know is the truth, please?" He sighed, "Okay… I apologise for my rude behaviour. But if you really want to know… well, Macy is not here in California." I frowned, "And why not… she's supposed to be ill."

Nick scratched his head, "Yeah… she's not. She had to lie so that you wouldn't be shocked about what I'm about to tell you." I nodded for him to continue and I let him take a deep breath. Man, I hope it's not too serious. "Stella… Macy might be moving to Florida, she's over there right now, deciding if she is going to be going to the State Florida Sports College." Oh, my… god. How could she do this? How could she decide to leave? I don't want her to go! Macy is my best friend… what I'm going to do? Find a new one? No one can replace Macy! I was so shocked; I see what Macy meant now. She obviously knew that when I found this out, I would have a fit.

Suddenly I was hyperventilating, Nick looked panicky. He tried to calm me down as I brought myself to say, "Macy… Macy's moving?" Nick nodded, patting my back. "I know Stella; it's hard for me too." I then wheezed, "How is it? You don't even seem to be stressed out!"

"That's because I was trying not to think about it! Do you think that I'm not going to miss the girl I'm in love with?" Nick yelled. Which was when he began to breathe heavily himself… he looked like he might faint. "Okay… seriously, both of us need some sort of breathing bag!" I said, between breaths. Nick nodded and ran to the bottom cupboard in the kitchen, grabbing two brown paper bags. He gave me one and I thanked him between breathes, putting the bag against my mouth, attempting to lower down the speed of my breathing.

I was finally calm after a few minutes. I sat down next to Nick on the sofa and tried to think of what we were going to say to her if we got one last chance to talk to her… surely she was going to becoming to my birthday? I hope so; I wouldn't be able to have fun if she wasn't there. Hmm, maybe she'll call. It's like 10 at night over there, she might be asleep and I wouldn't want to wake her. Oh you know what… if I do, I don't care. As long as I can speak to her! "Nick, can I borrow your phone?" I asked him, since she probably won't answer to my phone, worried for me to know the truth. So Nick passed his phone to me and I took it from his hands. Oh so eager to call Macy and surprise her.

It began to ring as I held it against my ear. It rang about 4 times and she then answered, "Hey Nick!"

Me: It's not Nick, it is Stella… and don't hang up yet.

Macy: Oh… hey Stella! What's up?

Stella: Oh don't give me that innocent voice, Nick has told me everything!

Macy: Really?

Stella: Yeah. So what is Florida like?

Macy: Stella, you don't know how days have been for me… I'm so confused. I don't think I want to move, it only came as an idea so that I wouldn't be lonely when you go to London.

Stella: Awww Macy! Don't worry, we'll figure out something so you can come and visit us.

Macy: Hmm, I suppose. But still, things will change. The guys are probably will be doing more tours in the future and I'm going to be left alone for most of the years as they go by.

Stella: Macy, stop being so dramatic! I will still see you… maybe not as much, but you won't ever be forgotten. We all love you too much.

Macy: Oh okay, I love you guys too. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, I'm coming back. I decided to come home early.

Stella: Oh that's great; you won't miss my birthday then!

Macy: Oh yeah, like I was going to do that… I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Stella: Oh Macy, I've missed you.

Macy: Yeah, I miss all of you… but eh, I'm excited now!

Stella: Me too, I'll text you.

Macy: Sure, see you.

Stella: Bye.

"Wait!" I heard Nick shout. Ah, he wants to talk to Macy. Maybe if I quickly say something she won't hang up. "Macy, wait… are you still there?" The tone was dead, she was gone already. I turned round to face Nick and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, she hung up too fast." I put the phone down. Nick let out a big sigh and quietly said, "It's okay… I'm just, love sick I guess." I let out a little chuckle; Nick was so cute when he spoke about Macy. I'm so glad that for once in his life he has fallen for the right girl and got to know her. It's even better that we all like Macy, since she is awesome. I guess for once Nick has finally had a good choice on a girl that he likes… in fact he says he already loves her! That might be a little far, but then again he has known her quite a while… I think it's been over a year now? I guess they weren't supposed to be friends for too long.

It's a good thing though; otherwise if they did start dating and they had known each other longer than 2 years then it would be more awkward. In fact, they seem like a couple now more than friends even though they aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I guess they were destined to be together. I finally spoke, sitting down towards him, "Nick… she loves you, and don't forget it." I whispered, looking right into his eyes.

**(Nick's POV)**

I gulped. Stella must be right… she doesn't lie often. Man, but what if that's what Stella wants to think just like I do? She has always wanted us to be a couple. I remember when I first met Macy, I wasn't interested at the time… but that's only because I didn't know her well. Apart from that she has always been pretty, no doubt about it. But once I got to know her, I fell crazy for her. In fact, it's only been a year and a half since I known her, but that's a record for me. I usually fall for girls in a week I've known them. But I've known her much longer than that and I don't want to be stuck in the friendship zone any longer.

So, I guess I'll have to wait for her to come back… I'm sure I'll handle a day without seeing her, since I haven't seen her for almost a week anyway. It won't be easy, but one more day and she will be back… I can't have her gone for no more than a week or two! Unbelievable right, well that's me. But I don't want to be like that anymore, I have changed. I want to be happy with Macy… I can see her in my future. Who knows? It could happen. But that will only happen if she feels the same. But maybe I am being negative about this, since she does always seem happy to see me. And when she used to be giddy about seeing all of us three, I was the only she called 'Nick', while she called Kevin, 'Kevin of JONAS' and Joe, 'Joe of JONAS'… coincidence maybe?

Well, I just won't know until she tells me how she feels… I keep thinking she only likes me as a friend, but I don't know that for sure. Ugh, the anticipation is so flipping agonizing! Now I know how Joe felt when he didn't have Stella. I have to call her, like now. So I did, well… I tried to, but Stella ended up grabbing the phone from me, talking about nonsense of me being desperate if I call her. So, I have to wait one more day. What was I going to do on this day? Err, well… nothing. Unless I can be bothered to lure myself out to hang with some school friends. My cheeriness was quite low. I know, I sound like a total sap. But I don't care; I couldn't give one little damn worry.

I don't even feel like myself anymore, it's scary… I'm not even that excited about our London Tour! And it's all because of that… damn, amazingly beautiful, mad, intelligent and funny girl called Macy Misa, who I didn't have to meet in the first place! But now, I believe it was fate and no matter what, probably would have met her anyway, even if I was at Horis Mantis Academy or not. That reason is because of Stella, our great friend Stella. I'm glad she's in our lives as well as Macy. I just hope that Kevin finds someone. I mean, if I might have Macy and Joe has Stella… where does that leave our bro Kevin? He misses Anya, I can tell. Well Stella's left me now; she's gone over to talk to Joe. I think they're going out on another date. Hmm, how is Frankie doing I wonder?

**(Frankie's POV)**

Ugh man I bored. Sometimes it sucks to be nine. I can't wait until I'm old enough to join my brothers' band. I have to be older as they always say. It's so annoying, just because I'm young. When I'm sixteen… I'm going to do whatever I want. I'll be famous I bet… have a huge car and lots of money. Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I'll be better and richer than my brothers one day, MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, since I have nothing better to do… I'm going to talk to my 3rd oldest brother Nick, he's probably doing nothing. I walked around the house to find him, when I did. He came from downstairs and saw me with a happy look on his face. Don't know why to be honest. "Hey Frankie, you want to do something?" He asked me. Why did he want to do something with me?

"Erm… well, what's in it for me?" I asked back, crossing my arms. "Nothing," He replied. Oh yeah, like I was going to believe that. "Oh really…" I said, in a mysteriously. "Yes, I haven't hung out with you in a while." Eh, I guess I can believe him on that. I have nothing better to do. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Okay then." So Nick decided to take me out into the city… generous much? He must want something from me. I really do hope that he doesn't go on about Macy though; I swear that's all he ever talks about now. Oh well… she's nice anyway, she kissed me on the cheek once. It was so cool! What I'm really excited about though is that I might be going to LA to live there for a while… if my older brothers and dad let me.

Anyway, Nick took me into the proper part of the city where we live… San Diego. It's pretty huge, with lots of tall buildings. I hope to work in one of those big offices or become a rock star when I'm older. It would be totally wicked! We went to this little carnival, where me and Nick went on the dodgems, it was so fun… especially going on the awesome rollercoaster. Nick bought me candy floss and popcorn, he was so strangely kind; it kind of freaked me out a little. After that he bought me a new pair of trainers and a rocking CD of Guns 'N Roses. Sounds old, but it's still pretty awesome. "So brother Nick, where are we heading now?" I asked him. He scratched his head and leaned down to face me. "How about… a little run of ice-skating?" He replied with a huge smile. I shrugged, "Nah… laser tag would be cooler." Nick sighed and then grabbed my arm, "Fine… but only for half an hour, it's getting late." I groaned a little, but since it was Stella's birthday and we had to get back… not cool. But Stella is, so I guess that's kind of fair.

When we came out of laser tag, we got our scores. I beat Nick again! Oh yeah, do a little dance. So I actually did, whilst Nick said, "How do you beat me so easily?" I turned round to face him and looked up and smiled, "Because… no one beats the Frankster!" I carried on dancing until Nick dragged me back to the car, "Come on Frankie… they'll be cake and ice-cream there." I shrugged, "Okay cool." We got back to the Mini Cooper car and quite enjoyed a small talk drive… since Nick was still being nice. He asked me about all kinds of stuff, like if I had a girlfriend… or if I was doing okay at school. Don't know why, maybe he was actually interested? But then again, I kind have been joking with my mind. Nick's treats me great. It's Joe and Kevin who playfully tease me.

_**An Hour Later…**_

I had to help Nick, Joe and Kevin put up the decorations and that. I really couldn't have been bothered… but I had to in the end, since they dragged and bribed with 30 dollars. I finally had to give in otherwise they would keep badgering me all day. There was a surprise with this party… because in fact, we weren't actually having the party at our house. We were going to have it at this abandoned night club and invite loads of people for a big disco party… including karaoke. We've told Stella that we were just thinking of having me, Joe, Nick, Kevin and Macy at our house to chill out and simply watch a movie. We hope that she prefers the night club party, otherwise were kind of doomed.

So I went in the car with my brothers to the abandoned nightclub… that wasn't far from our place. We got out the car and stepped towards the front door, which was already open. There was a message left on the window. Kevin picked it up and read it. He turned round to face us and said with a confident smirk, "This is the place guys." Joe smiled back and so did Nick. I just nodded with understanding. It looked pretty big from the outside… I was quite excited to go in.

Whoa… was all I could say. It wasn't what it was going to be like… it's even more awesome than I dreamed of!

**(Joe's POV)**

What a place this is! Stella is sure going to love it. I have to call her. I started pressing buttons into my phone, when oddly… she called herself. I picked it up. "Stella?" I said. She replied, "Hey Joe… something's happened. It's Macy." My whole expression changed. Aw man, what's happened to Macy? "What do you mean?" I said, with worry. "She's… look; I just need you to come down to San Diego Airport."

**Whoa… what's happened? Is Macy hurt? Will Stella's birthday turn out good? Will Nick admit his feelings for Macy? Find out in the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** finale!**

**Please review.**


	9. Wave of Hope Part 2

**A/N: Sorry to all people who are reading this! At the moment I'm doing another fan fiction story too as well other stuff. You can check out my other one called: 'Sonny with a Chance: of Telling the Truth'. It's on chapter 6 so far. Anyway, on with the last 2 chapters!**

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**On the last chapter of JONAS…**_

Its Stella's birthday and the Lucas Brothers are ready to make an awesome party for Stella. She has no idea about it, since it's supposed to be a surprise. The three brothers and Frankie only have 5 hours; will it be good or a disaster? Oh, and something's happened to Macy?

**(Joe's POV)**

What a place this is! Stella is sure going to love it. I have to call her. I started pressing buttons into my phone, when oddly… she called herself. I picked it up. "Stella?" I said.

She replied, "Hey Joe… something's happened. It's Macy." My whole expression changed. Aw man, what's happened to Macy? "What do you mean?" I said, with worry. "She's… look; I just need you to come down to San Diego Airport."

_**No.9 – Wave of Hope pt 2**_

**(Joe's POV)**

"Okay, I'll be right over." I was in total worry now, what the hell has happened to Macy? Nick is going to be dead worried too… oh and Kevin too. But Nick will the most worried, I mean maybe there isn't something too serious about her, maybe it was just a little lapse. But then Stella wouldn't call would she? I turned round to face my brothers. Nick and Kevin frowned.

Nick then said, "What's the problem bro?" I gave him a really serious look and replied, "It's Macy… something may have happened to her?" Nick then stepped closer with total confusion written all over his face, "What do you mean something may have happened to her?" I looked at my brother with slight panic, "I don't know, but we need to find out. We've gotta drive to San Diego Airport."

"I hope it isn't too serious…" Kevin mumbled. Nick nodded, "Me too, Kev… me too." So I got into the driver's seat of our car and Nick dragged Frankie in the back with Kevin. I hope Stella wasn't worrying for nothing, I mean it could have just been a fashion crisis, and we all know that to Stella it's a big deal. Even if I were angry with Stella for just rushing us to the airport just because some 'special' material ripped, but it would be better than finding Macy hurt or in trouble in any kind of way.

I rushed the car to a stop and yelled out to Nick and Kevin, "Get out now, take Frankie with you… I'll park the car!" Kevin frowned back at me but all three rushed out and did as I said. Oh wait, I almost forgot! "Wait guys, you're going to need disguises!" They're all turned around and I threw 3 hats and 3 pairs of sunglasses.

Nick gave me a look of disgust, "What is up with this hat?" He was holding a beanie. I rolled my eyes, "Does it matter? Put it on!" Nick did as I said and Kevin put on the cowboy hat and sunglasses. Frankie shrugged and didn't care; he put on the multi-coloured baseball cap. "See? He doesn't complain!" I exclaimed. "Whatever," Nick mumbled. "Now go!" I shouted to them. They ran inside the airport, I hope to god they don't get exposed, otherwise… well, you know what.

I started up the car again and quickened to a single parking space, I was lucky to get it since there was a car that almost got it. I sighed in relief and pushed the door open, locked the car and speeded up to the entrance of the airport, hoping to catch up with the guys, or more importantly, find Macy. As I got in, I didn't realize how huge the airport was until now. I've never really used this airport, I used the one that was closer to us, can't remember the name of it though. Anyway, as I attempted to find Macy, I couldn't help but notice all the cool things about this airport.

I didn't stop though, Macy was more important. I then frowned and did find myself stopping, to see a small crowd gathered round a small body… I ran to them, gently pushing and saying 'excuse me' to a couple of people, in my shock… there I was, standing right in front of Macy and Stella. Macy had been hurt.

**(Nick's POV)**

No, I didn't want to see this… but it was true. I, I… Macy. That's all I could think of. Her eyes closed her head and arm bruised. I couldn't begin to imagine what happened to her, I even felt like crying a little. Macy's everything and if she were the slightest in pain, I would always be at her rescue if I could. My mouth was wide open, watching her unconscious. Stella was in slight shock and saw me. She gave me a tight hug, crying a little. I let go and crouched down to Macy.

"Stella… what happened?" Stella began to talk when Joe, Kevin and Frankie barged through. "Whoa, what's happened to Macy?" Stella then took a deep breath, "Okay… Nick just asked, so listen loud and clear." We all nodded, just tell us already! Stella took another breath and paused. She then finally began quietly, "Macy got mugged, and because she said she learnt 'self-defense' it seemed she was rather brave to stand up to the guy, who was surprisingly strong. Macy jumped on to him to get her bag and he shoved her off real hard from his waist and she fell flat on the back of her head first, which probably led to her arm that is now swelling up."

I let her finish, I couldn't say a word. I was angry, I was sad and extremely, ultra-amazingly worried about Macy. I wanted to KILL that stupid guy and beat him to the floor. But, he's gone… and I can't. None of my brothers or Stella would let me anywhere near that guy, they're probably right. It's not like I haven't been in temper before, but I feel I had the right to. But I'm not an idiot, if I tried to kill this guy I could be getting into a lot of trouble, and that wouldn't make things better.

I took a huge breath, taking all this in. I just wanted to throw something, punch my fist into the wall. That might calm my stress, but what's the point? I stood up and laid my hands on my head. Oh yeah, almost forgot I had this hat on. "You have called the ambulance right?" I asked, after a few seconds. She frowned, "Of course I have; I'm not stupid." That was when I realized the people had gone. Good, leave us in peace.

"Okay good… now we have to wait." I let out a big sigh and begged for Macy to wake up and hoping that everything will be fine. I mean, come on… it should be right? Well, I'll just have to wait and find out. Joe stood up and gave me a pat on the shoulder, "Hey bro… don't worry; Macy will be fine." I replied back in slight anger, "How do you know that?" He shrugged, "Just helping you feel better dude… sorry."

"Yeah, course you are… I didn't mean to get short with you buddy." Joe gave me a weak smile and a hug. I let out a little tiny smile, even though I felt a bit unhappy to see Macy unconscious. But I knew that something in my brain was saying _"Don't worry Nick; you know she'll be okay…"_ I had to stop worrying; the ambulance should be here any minute.

_**10 minutes later…**_

As me, Stella and my brothers had been waiting I finally heard a siren in the distance. Thank god, the ambulance was here! Oh, and Macy's not even awake yet! I'm so scared now… I really am begging she'll wake up soon. If she lost her memory that would be even worse… but I can't think that, I don't want to think that.

_So I just stood there in dazedness, watching Macy being picked up into the gurney. It was horrible, it felt a nightmare. But then again if it were a nightmare, it would be much worse. Macy isn't dying she's just… hurt. That's still bad though…_

_**2 hours later…**_

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep…" The noise of the heart rate meter went. It was really weird being in a hospital with Macy, Stella and my brothers. Everything was so quiet, like the whole world was stood still. Macy was still asleep, her nose and mouth covered by an oxygen mask._

After a few minutes, Macy was beginning to awaken, my whole body sighed with a relief. I was so tense until now, begging that she would be awake eventually. Now that I know she was going to be alright, I didn't have to panic no more. "Ugh…" She quietly groaned, her eyes slowly but surely opening… fluttering up and down, her face with a slight frown on it. She looked sleepless, quite pale abnormally and she appeared with bags under her eyes.

I watched intensively, focusing on her every move. I noticed that she was starting to attempt to her arms and legs. But she couldn't move her left arm… her bone in the elbow had shattered. We were told by the doctor about an hour ago. I slowly walked closer to her bed and leaned my head to her ear and whispered, "Macy, it's…" I was startled by the bang of the hospital room being opened, Macy's mother had arrived.

"Oh gosh my, oh my gosh! I had to rush here straight away when I heard, is she alright?" She wheezed, seeming to be slightly out of breath. Stella must have called her. I quite liked Macy's mom, she always seemed really nice and I had noticed in the past she had taken a slight shine to me. But that's a great thing, because not only will I be closer to Macy in the future but also her mom… well, I will make that happen anyway.

"Mom, Nick? Where am I?" Macy murmured. I was about to speak when her mom answered, "Don't worry sweetheart, you're in the hospital safe and sound." Macy's mom walked closer to Macy's bed and smiled, looking at Macy downwards. Macy let out a small groan and attempted to sit up. Her mom realized what she was doing and tried to pick her up gently so that she could sit properly. I leaned in and tried to help on the other side of the bed, making it easier for her mom.

Macy's mom looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you Nick." I gave her a weak smile and then looked back to Macy. She was now sitting up, as her mom puffed up the pillows and placed them upwards so Macy would be leaning on them against the bed frame. She then tried to stretch out, but realized her left arm was in a cast. She kept blinking for a moment and then looked up to her mom, "Whoa… am I in a dream mom?" Her mom gave her a weak smile and shook her head.

Macy then tightened her eyes closed for a moment and the reopened them, shaking her head. She then rubbed the back of her head in confusion, "What the heck happened to me?" Then Stella rushed over in slight panic and spoke, "Macy… you broke your arm and almost damaged your memory." Macy's eyes widened at Stella's words, "Wow, err… how?" Stella gave her a smile, rubbing her shoulder. "Some guy tried to rob you, I tried to stop you from attacking him… but then he pushed really hard and I rushed to your need on the ground."

Macy's mouth dropped a little, "Gosh… I must have been stupid." Macy's mother was in shock too, "Is that what happened? Well, that man is not heard the last of me… I'm not going to stand and let that man get away with it!" Stella went over to Macy's mom and reassured her, "Don't worry… the security and cops noticed at the time and are probably still looking for him." Macy's mom the crossed her arms, "Hmm, well… as long as my daughter does not suffer any more pain, I will have to deal with him later."

My eyebrows rose, Macy's mom was really sassy… just like Macy herself actually. I mean, I know how mother and daughter are usually alike, but it's just scary looking at her mom to Macy… they're almost like twins! The only difference was perhaps both of their height and that her mother looks a little older. "Macy, I was in such worry…" I said to her in a calm velvet voice. She turned to me and beamed her beautiful smile, "Oh Nick, I'm glad you care for me… but why?"

"Why not, you damaged your arm and head!" I exclaimed, wondering why Macy was being so modest. "Thank you so much for caring… and all of the rest of you. I'm so lucky I have great friends and a wonderful mom." She beamed, trying to bring her arms out, almost forgetting she couldn't move her left arm. So instead we all just gave her an 'air hug' where you just pretend to hug from a slight distance. It felt like a load of luck for Macy not to get total brain damage or end in a coma… hmm, maybe it is karma. Not that I believe in it.

**Yes, another cliffhanger. You can attack me now :P Okay, I know… this was supposed to be longer, but I have others waiting for my Sonny with a Chance story. So I figured if I at least give you a chapter then it will seem fair. I will write 2 more chapters, then it won't finish quickly and I can think it through for the awesome finale! I hope. **

**Please review :)**


	10. Finale Pt1

**Author's note: OMG, over 2 months since the last update? My oh my am I a terrible person for leaving it this long! Real apologies, I've been ill… I've had lots of homework and it's been crazy since I've started year 10. (Well, 10****th**** grade you guys would call it. I also found that if I did go to school in America I would actually be in 9****th**** grade… but that's beside the point.) Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. I made it really long, but that might mean I won't update for a while. Let's hope not though! **

**Before you read this though, could you pleaseee check out these two videos I made for JONAS: She's Different? It's a preview and possible intro for the story, which I'm uploading on to YouTube! Also, the trailer too... but that's more for just reading it on here.**

**Trailer: /watch?v=fI1ha46ILos**

**Preview: /watch?v=hm5ZPjz7q8w**

**Intro: /watch?v=XG2J5Gqdzog**

**Once again, please check them out! Also, subscribe if you have a channel… I only have 21 and I need more!**

**If I don't see more people viewing or commenting then I will not update! Hehehe, yes I'm evil XD So if you don't have a channel, then make one! Oh, and if you don't review this I won't carry on either. Thank you. Anyway, on with the chapter! :)

* * *

**

**JONAS** – _She's Different_

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.10 – Those Caring Words (Finale Part 1)**_

**(Macy's POV)**

"Hey guys, this might be asking a little much… but could you give us and Nick a little bit of privacy for just 5 to 10 minutes?" I asked, trying not to sound too rude or bossy. I needed time with Nick, since I'd been away from him and kind of avoiding all our feelings. I'm still freaked that he told me he loved me. I'm not even sure if I feel the same way! I'm not ready to tell him. But there are a few things he needs to know.

My mom looked at me and smiled, "Sure honey… perfectly understandable." She gave me a wink and gathered Stella, Joe and Kevin to walk with her. Stella gave me a slight smile and then rolled her eyes. I giggled at both of their reactions, obviously they understood. I watched them as they walked out, noticing that Kevin and Joe were arguing. I rolled my eyes and carried on giggling at everyone's silliness. Nick turned to face me and chuckled, "Good to see you happy, Miss Misa."

"Yeah I know; it's good to be back in California." Nick gave me his usual calm smile, and automatically connected his hand to mine. "So, what did you get for Stella?" I thought for a second, trying to remember what I got her. I squeezed my eyes tight and tried to memorise what I bought in Florida, I mean I must have bought something! "I can't remember at the moment, I think it was something big though." Nick nodded and then replied, "Cool. By the way, don't tell Stella… but we have a surprise party for her. In fact, we haven't mentioned much of her birthday at all today. She seems confused so, don't say anything."

I nodded, "Gotcha. Sooo, where is the party?" Nick then let go of my hand to get a chair, seems like he needed that since he had been standing a lot. "Well, we hired the Uptown Night Club on Telegraph Avenue... you know, in Oakland?" I thought for a moment again, trying to think if I had been there. Hmmm… oh, erm, yeah! I know where that is. "Oh yeah, isn't that over the Bay Bridge?"

"Yeah that's right. We should leave early though from our place, because it could take a while." I bit my lip. Hmm, wait… that's mean we have like only 3 hours till the party! Crap, which must mean I need to start getting ready now. Generally I wouldn't need 3 hours, just about an hour and half… but with these crutches, I'm going to need to take my time. I gasped, "Oh no… I must start getting ready now!" Nick's eyebrows rose, "Yeah that's right. But I think we'll have to wait until they've come back."

I felt a bit worried, but I knew they wouldn't be long. "Okay, I guess we can wait 5 minutes." Nick smiled at me again and placed his hand on me, staring into my eyes. I suddenly breathed shakily, lost in his dark brown irises. He began to get closer to me when I noticed out of nowhere his eyebrows lowered. Nick was frowning for some strange reason, whilst looking down towards my neck… oh no, has he seen it?

"Macy…" He mumbled, still looking at my neck. He has, he's going to ask about it. Damn it, I really need to be more careful about not showing it. "Yes Nick?" He pointed to it, the metal chain hanging down. The necklace I didn't want him to see, nor in fact any of my friends. How stupid of me to wear it before I came back. "Can I see your necklace?" I gulped. I couldn't let him see it; it would be too painful to see his reaction.

"What necklace?" I asked, trying to act dumb. He gave me a look and said, "Don't act stupid Macy; I can clearly see there's a chain hanging on your neck." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine… but please, don't freak out." I took my dog tag necklace out from under my shirt and held it up for Nick to see. He looked closer at it, he's mouth slightly dropping and eyes widening. "Oh my god, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, yes! I have diabetes too… I have to wear a dog tag from time to time. Please don't be freaked out." Nick was clearly shocked, barely able to speak. I didn't want him to know yet, it seemed too soon. This was going to change everything, I am such an idiot. He stood up. After a minute or so of waiting for him to say something, he did. He looked back at me and said, "So, you have diabetes like me… this is no joke, right?" I nodded, "No joke." I could see that Nick was desperately trying to make sense of all this.

"Is that why you're always careful about your diet?" I then replied with a simple, "Yep, pretty much." Nick looked down at the floor, frowning again. "Wow, and I never knew. Does Stella, Joe or Kevin know?" I shook my head, "Nope… just my mum, and you now." Nick scratched his head, "This is a lot to take in." I twitched my mouth and felt a bit sad, I wanted to tell him, not let him find out by himself. I just hope he feels I can trust him, because of course I can.

"Hey Nick, take my hands." I whispered to him. He sat back down and took them. He looked up at me, "I'm sorry you had to find out by seeing my dog tag. I would have told you eventually, I just wasn't ready." I looked down and he pushed my head back up and smiled at me, "It's alright Macy. I just want you to be happy." I gave him a weak smile, "Well, I'm glad you know to be honest. I hate keeping things, but my mum thought it would be best to wait a little."

He nodded, "I totally understand. My parents taught me to be strong, even though I was petrified when I first found out. I even got worried that I might die. So, the doctor reassured me and told me that as long as I take the insulin I need, keep my shape and diet healthy, I should be fine. Still though, I do get the occasional blurriness and thirst."

"Yeah, me too… in fact, I remember what happened to me still before I found out. For about a fortnight, out of nowhere, I started vomiting, losing weight and endlessly going to the toilet. My mum had no idea what was wrong with me, so in the end my mum had to take me to hospital, otherwise I probably would have fainted. I got really pale and everything. That day I was officially diagnosed with type 1 diabetes."

"How old were you?" Nick asked, still looking flabbergast. "Hmm… I think I was 11, or 12?" Nick nodded, "Wow, had it longer than me… how did you manage not to show any symptoms when we were around?" That is quite extraordinary actually, it's weird how I never seemed to faint or get blurred vision when Stella or the bros were around. Perhaps I just got lucky. I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I just got a little luck on my side. Then again, perhaps when I was a fan girl, I could have been fainting because of my diabetes instead."

"Yeah may… wait. Oh, that's a shame. I kinda miss the old Macy." he smiled at me and stroked my hair. I giggled a little and smiled back. I then said, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor now, see if he'll let you out now." I nodded and he walked out. That's when Stella, Joe, Kevin and mom reappeared. "Hey Mace, you okay? Where did Nick head off to?" My mum asked, giving me her caring sympathy smile.

"Oh he just went to go speak to the doctor about letting me out." My mum nodded, "I see, I doubt he'll let you out now though." I bit my lip, "Oh really? I was hoping he would." My mum rolled her eyes and stepped closer towards me, "Oh honey… you are a tough cookie aren't you?" I shrugged and just gave her a smile. Then Stella, Joe and Kevin came towards my bed and Stella sat down. "Macy… I feel like we haven't spoken in ages." Stella said, smiling at me.

I nodded, "Yeah I know." She moved her chair closer towards the bed and then said, "You're officially staying here now, right?" I chuckled and said, "Of course Stell, I can't leave here. I had no idea what I was thinking." She giggled a little. "Yeah Mace, what were you thinking?" Joe asked, crossing his arms. He flashed me a grin. I rolled my eyes and shook my head with laughter. Joe was such a goofball sometimes.

"Joe, stop talking." I said jokily. He gave me a little frown and growled at me. He then appeared with another grin, obviously meaning his frown as a joke. Kevin then begged a little saying, "Hey Macy, don't go to Florida." I smiled at him, "Don't worry… I decided not to go. I only felt like it because I was going to miss you guys when you go to London." Stella then made a cooing noise and gave me a hug, "Aww Macy… we are going to miss you too."

"2 more days… and you're gone, for 3 months." I whispered, sadly. Stella looked at me with sympathy, I hated how there was nothing she could do.

**(Stella's POV)**

Ugh, I hated seeing Macy sad. I didn't want to leave her for that long. I wish I could do something. Maybe I could beg for Tom to let Macy come with us. I would hate to come back and she's all different, perhaps even close friends with other people. Stop it Stella, don't think things like that. "Hey Macy you're coming to my movie night, right?" I looked at her with a bleak smile. She looked confused but then replied, "Oh right yeah, of course… if I get let out today." Huh, she was acting weird too. The guys were and Macy was.

Why is everyone acting strange? Was it because they wanted it to be their birthday? Why can't they be happy for me! Well, I will find out what's going on soon enough, they know it's hard to keep things from me. Anyway, I hope Macy will be let out; I want her to be there for my birthday and to spend as much time with me as she can before I head off to London with the brothers. Speaking of which, I hope I don't get grossed out by their burping contests and all sorts of creepy non-girl stuff.

The brothers are great and all, but sometimes I need my girl talk with my bestie. I need my gossip, nail manicures and chatting about every cute guy that walks by. Well, we don't do that so much since I'm with Joe at the moment and Macy is falling for Nick, they are so cute together. I hope Macy will tell her feelings before we leave. I know she can't live without him, always happy to see him, and couldn't think of being with anyone else.

She seems too satisfied with Nick rather than anyone else. In fact, I have seen her more happy with him sometimes than with me! Luckily, that's only once in the blue moon… because well, best friends before men that's all I say! But then again maybe it's more different with them because they're not as stubborn and difficult to show emotion. I don't usually admit it, but yes, I can be very stubborn. I am rubbish at showing Joe how much I love him.

I have never said it to him yet, because it's really hard to do so. I still worry that if I did say I loved him he wouldn't say it back. So I keep it all to myself, only Macy knows. Yes, I told her… by accident. I mean, I would have told her eventually, but not straight away! She kind of found out herself anyway. I still remember that day; it was a rather hectic day actually…

* * *

_As I sat in the full classroom, I got really bored instantly. I didn't like Maths, it was so uninteresting. I would rather much be in Art or Textiles right now. But unfortunately, some of the classes we still have to take. We have to take Maths, Science and English. Science is okay and English can be a drag, but Maths is definitely the worst. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if I was good at it… but eh, I guess you can't everything you want._

_So as Mister Preston droned on and on about some kind of Maths strategy, I quickly got my phone out and started texting Macy a message, hiding the phone under the table. "Meet me at our usual table after class." Seconds later I got a reply back saying, "Sure… see you in 10 minutes." I saw that the guy next to me noticed, but he didn't care, he was just as bored as I was. He was a typical jock, who I think had a slight crush on me. I wish he didn't though, I don't like going through the whole 'I'm not interested' game… it's so awkward and I never like hurting people's feelings when they don't deserve it._

_I mean, don't get me wrong, he's not bad looking… I just well, like Joe. I can't help that, I think I have for a while now. Were all seniors now and I think I may have liked him more than a friend about a year ago. I don't know what it is about him, he makes me happy most of the time and is stupidly charming. But most of all he's a great friend. He can annoy me though too, with his complications and thoughtless ways._

_The bell rang, finally… lunch. This day had gone so slow today and I haven't see Joe actually. Hmm, maybe he's sick. I quickly rushed out of Maths and suddenly bumped into Macy. "Oh jeez, sorry Mace, I was coming to look for you!" I exclaimed, noticing her books. She replied, "It's alright Stella. You okay?" I shrugged, "Yeah I suppose…" She frowned at me; I was crap at hiding how I felt when I wasn't in a brilliant mood._

_Macy brought out a fake laugh, "Ha-ha… you're not okay, I can tell. What is wrong?" I shrugged, "It doesn't matter…" Macy didn't stop. As I tried to walk away from her she pulled my arm and turned me round to face her, "It does. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy, you usually are… but it seems like you haven't been today or yesterday. So now, WHAT is the matter, Stella?" I gave her a weak smile, giving in to her persuasive ways. _

_I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine, fine. It's about a guy." Macy chuckled a little, "Ahhh I see… let me guess, Joe of Jonas right?" Macy then started laughing, but I couldn't laugh… because she was scarily right. After a few seconds she realized that I wasn't laughing with her. She looked back at me with slight panic, "Whoa, did I get that right?" I gave her a look as if to say 'I know right'. I gave her a slight awkward smile.

* * *

_

Cannot believe that was 6 months ago, it only seemed like yesterday. Yeah I know, I've liked Joe for ages now… it's insane. In fact, I think I liked way before 6 months ago. Perhaps when I started 9th grade actually, I just didn't realize it until a few weeks ago. I'm so glad were together now, even though Joe can be a real pain in the butt… he's so sweet. Not to mention he's a good kisser. I don't mention that usually, because it's slightly embarrassing and would just boost Joe's ego.

I did tell Macy about our first kiss though. Our first kiss was really sweet and his lips felt so soft, I actually felt a slight spark too. The shame was that the kiss didn't last long and I ended by not quite being able to keep my cool by leaving with a melon and then suddenly realizing it wasn't my purse. Gosh, I looked like an idiot, but he always thought that was cute when I got confused. We've been dating for a good couple of weeks now and I'm hoping we'll stay quite long.

Anyway, back to the state of normal… I need to start thinking about the rest of the stuff I'm going to pack tonight, since we only have less than 2 days till we leave. I'm probably going to pack quite a lot since I'm a girl and was going for a month. God, I better not be that long away from Macy! Ugh, I guess webcam and chatting online is sort of okay.

I then heard Macy began to speak again, "Stella, we need to get…" Out of nowhere there was a slight bang of the doors and the doctor reappeared. He was looking slightly down at a clipboard, pushing his glasses slightly back up. As he stood there checking through the paperwork on the clipboard for a few seconds, Macy looked hopeful. The doctor frowned for a moment and then looked back at Macy with a smile, "Sorry Miss Misa! I have come back to inform you that yes, you can leave now."

Macy smiled and replied, "Thank you doctor." Macy's mother smiled too. The doctor then said, "If any problems do occur though… make sure to come back." Macy nodded and he left, whilst her mother went to go speak to the doctor. Nick then clapped his hands together and said, "Well, we better get to that club." I frowned at the words, what club? What was he talking about? Aren't we going back to Joe, Kevin's and his house to watch movies? I walked up to him and I asked him suspiciously, "What club?"

Nick froze, he looked suddenly worried. "Err… we needed to, erm… hand back this disco ball that we borrowed from this night club." He didn't sound very convincing, what was going on?

**(Kevin's POV)**

I checked my watch, astonished by the time. Oh my god, we have to go! "Whoa guys, have you seen the time!" Nick frowned at me and then checked his watch, he made the same expression and then he looked back up to Stella who was giving him an evil look… man, she's not impressed. Poor Nick. We may as well just get going now into some party clothes; we'll just have to ignore her questions. "Nick… what's going on?" Stella asked.

I looked at Joe with fear, then at Nick, then at Macy. We all looked at each other and then we screamed, "Take her!" Stella frowned and we all picked her up and took her. "Guys, let me go!" Stella exclaimed. Macy's mom **(MUM hehe)** looked confused too but followed us. We ran out the hospital, realizing we must be quiet as we saw doctors shushing us. I was surprised they didn't know us. Hmm, maybe they just don't listen to our music. Soon as we left the building we rushed to the car and gently put Stella in. There wasn't enough to fit us all so Macy went with her mom. **(I'm only saying 'mom' because this is based on an American TV show, I'm British… I say 'mum'.) **

I got into the car and grabbed my keys out of my pocket. I put the car key into the ignition and pulled up the gearstick and slowly began to un-park the car and drive on out of the car park. I tried to be as fast as I can, but I was kind of getting distracted thanks to the three of them arguing in the back. Stella was real mad, we all knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to convince Stella of watching movies at our house… but of course, my 2 brothers just decide on it anyway and never listen to any of my plans. Typical, just when I was going to tell them about the plan with the monkey.

So here I am, possibly being the only sane one out of the 4 of us… and it's ME who has to drive. I bet you any money I could sort this out way better than Nick and Joe; it's really annoying sometimes how they pity on me. I swear they think I'm stupid or something. So that I didn't get a headache, I decided to put on the radio, which of course… had one of our songs on. It was 'Drive', which certainly seemed like a coincidence.

It didn't make much difference though, they were still arguing. I rolled my eyes and pulled over on the side of a pavement, on a quiet street. I had enough and I was hoping that stopping the car will get everyone's attention, since Macy was really not doing well to get the other three to stop. I guess it's up to me, big old Kevin to sort everything out. They all then realized that I stopped the car, I'm glad. I undid my seatbelt and stood up on the driver's seat and turned to face them.

They all carried for a second and I crossed my arms. "GUYS… Come on, quit fighting already!" They all looked up at me and Stella replied to me, "I will once everyone tells me what the heck is going on?" I sighed and I began to tell her when Macy spoke, "Okay Stella, we had something else planned… but it was meant to a surprise. You'll find out fully later, we just need you to get into this dress…"

Macy opened the lid of a silver box that was under her feet and gently got out a, well… lovely looking thin strapped night blue dress with what seemed to be gold patterns. It looked really nice and I'm sure will on Stella. Stella gasped and beamed a smile, she obviously liked it. She grabbed the dress off Macy and stared at it with glee and gave Macy a look and said, "Aww… thank you Macy, this is an awesome dress."

Macy smiled at Stella, "No problem." Stella still carried on looking at the dress, "If I need to get this on, where am I going to go?" I carried on listening, Macy replied, "Oh don't worry about that, once we get to the place we need to get to, then you can put on the dress there." Stella looked at Macy suspiciously, "Wait… dress, nightclub, are we going to a party?" She suddenly smiled and Macy just said in a relaxed tone, "You'll find out soon…"

Stella rolled her eyes and I sat back down in my seat. I turned my head back towards everyone and said enthusiastically, "Okay… get ready for the ride of your life!" My smiled dropped, "Because we're stuck in this car for over 2 hours." I looked at Macy and she slightly giggled. What? It wasn't a joke. Oh well, I guess I'm just that funny to everyone. I felt Joe pat my back and I gave him a look. He frowned slightly and smiled.

It's weird, because I don't know why Stella sat in the back. I suppose it must be because Joe's in the back, but why is Macy sitting with me? No room must be. I don't mind her sitting at the front though, she's like a little sister I've never had… she's awesome too, perfect for Nick. The funny thing is, I'm not too sure if Nick will actually be the 'pants' in their relationship… could be Macy instead, she can be really sassy sometimes.

In fact, no joke, she has been quite frightening, especially when she shouts at someone with anger; like an insult. Jeez, she can really scream and yell. I'm sure Nick will get frightened if they ever fight in the future. But eh, let's not think of that, I'm sure they won't fight often. They don't seem like the two to shout at each other, more like whisper. Man, I really need a girlfriend… I'm beginning to sound so much more like an obsessed fan of them being a couple, not cool. I'm happy for them, but I don't want to get all giddy about them like a silly little girl.

_**An hour later…**_

Oh great, another hour or so until were there. You know, being the driver kind of sucked. You don't get to talk to people much, since you have to focus on driving so that you don't crash. Makes sense of course, but there's just you… if I did crash the car, it would just be my fault, no one else's. That is unless someone else in the car distracts you, then it's the other person's fault. Macy was occasionally talking to me though, since she was in the front with me too. She tried to make me laugh with bad jokes, they kind of did. My jokes were bad too though, Macy giggled.

Joe was being his usual stupid self, making Stella laugh and Nick shake his head, he slightly chuckled. Joe then moaned at me, "Kevin… are we nearly there?" I rolled my eyes and yelled back to him, "Joe, stop asking! You've asked me like 5 times now… we still have an hour and a bit to go, okay?" Joe then groaned, "Can we stop to go get a bite? I'm seriously hungry." I sighed, "No Joe… we will eat later at the p...lace." I gulped a little, I almost said 'party'. Good thing I didn't otherwise that would spoil the surprise for Stella.

Then Stella asked me, "Why are we going to a place that is so far away?" I shrugged and tilted my head a bit so she could hear me clearly, "Why not?" She then leaned over closer to talk to my ear, "Well… couldn't we go to a good place for my birthday that's nearer to where we live?" This wasn't my idea; it was Nick and Joe's. I don't even know why they chose the place. What was the point? I'm sure there were loads of other nightclubs we could have hired instead of one that is 2 and a half hours away! I just shrugged again and said, "I suppose… it wasn't my idea though, ask Nick or Joe."

**(Nick's POV)**

Grr, Kevin! Make it easier for us, especially when were trying not to get Stella to find out. Ugh, why did he have to say that… it's clearly not going to help? I squinted my eyes at with slight anger, which was Stella turned towards me and Joe. She was giving us an eyeing look, her eyebrows raised. I gave her a slight awkward smile and nudged Joe to answer her. Joe also did the same but began, "Well… we-we thought that we could err… go to a place that is a lot better than the places we already know."

Stella then let out a groan, but it wasn't an angry groan… more like a frustrated whiney groan. "Come on guys! You're killing me with your vagueness… just tell me where the heck we are going?" I sighed and said, "Sorry Stella, we want it to be a surprise." She then sat back on the car seat; I heard a huffing sound coming from her mouth. She was clearly sulking, and Macy was finding this hilariously funny. I glared at her and stuck my tongue out. She giggled and shone her tongue back at me. Jeez, even when she was being a slight pain… she was still incredibly adorable.

I want to just wrestle her now, but in a friendly way. Then kiss those soft looking lips of her, those same ones that I ever so firmly touched that night of us running down the field of the local park, laughing at each other and talking loads of rubbish like we always do. The kiss was more than just 'kinda awesome', and the thought of properly kissing her almost blew my mind. Bad Nick, I say. That is too many devilish ideas.

I then find myself beginning to snap back to reality when I found Macy snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and realised I must have been practically gawking at Macy… I think I just blushed, I swear I felt it. She still looked at me with confusion, "You okay Nick?" I shook my head once more and replied, "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine." I blinked too many times. She slightly frowned at me, her hand circling and brushing my dark brown curls. She gave me a warm smile, her eyes all relaxed.

I then gently took her hand away, "You can stop fiddling now." I gave her a fierce grin, her shoulders dropping. She gave me a grin back and narrowed her eyes at me. She then began to bring her hand back to my locks of hair, but I pushed it back away. She attempted to force her strength back at me, she didn't try hard enough. Until then, she really did… and whacked my arm away. I frowned at her gave her a shocked expression. "Damn you Misa…" I mumbled, still grinning like the idiot that I was.

I know for sure now I am a total hopeless romantic. I'm glad that I'm not intense any more, I don't need to be when I get on with Macy really well. But if I lose her, I'll have to start all over again. I don't think of that though, especially since I'm not even officially with her. Were kind of like 'friends for benefits' but not really at the same time. I know that clearly does not make sense, but it does for me and Macy. I guess we just decided on it for a little while… until Macy has thought it through. I hate being inpatient, but I slightly am.

I just want to be with her now; but I had to respect her choice. If she doesn't feel the same way, I'll have to try and move on, even though that'll be the hardest thing ever I'd have to do in my life. Yeah I know, harder than when I get writer's block and I have to write a song about my broken heart! Anyway, enough of my drivel… I think were possibly 45 minutes away from the club. Thank goodness, everyone was getting bored of Joe's stories. Not to mention, his attempt of jokes. Okay sure, he's funny… but when he tries too hard, his humour comes out terribly.

We all just pretended to laugh, which luckily, got Joe slightly convinced. Huh, maybe he's dumber than Kevin. Yes I know, I can be real harsh to my brothers… but eh, they're not the cleverest people ever, rather stupid sometimes. I'm stupid though when I'm lovesick. This makes sense though; I've become more of a fool for Macy. In fact, I couldn't be any more of a fool than I am now; that's like looking for the impossible.

That was when Joe, after a good minute, suddenly found us suspicious. "Wait a second, did you guys just pretend to laugh?" I then said sarcastically, "Course not Joe." I patted him on the back and gave him my general sarcastic sympathy smile. He frowned a bit and decided to say nothing. He probably realised that was best. Then Kevin said we had less than 40 minutes until we would get to the club. Yeah, we all knew that. I know he's driving and all, but it would be best if he paid a little attention to our conversation too, just in case he needs too.

Oh well, it doesn't matter now. I couldn't care less about the party now. I know that sounds selfish, but I was more worried about what on earth I was going to say to Macy when we leave! How is our relationship going to work when I'm in London for 3 months? Was Macy going to get tired of waiting and meet someone new? Ugh, I don't wanna picture that. Macy should be with me, and only me. I cannot see myself being with anyone else. But unfortunately, it's likely that she'll herself with someone else.

I hate relationships, they're so frigging complicated. It darn pisses me off so much. I wish that could be easy… you know, Macy and I would fall in love with… wait. I said 'love'? Jeez, I really do love her. Damn, nothing's fair in life. But that is life though. But yeah, I kinda see a future with Macy. I'd love to live with her. Of course I couldn't have… you know what… I'm a Catholic and have a purity ring. But sex is not everything in a relationship. Ugh, forget I mentioned it. Stupid me, I shouldn't mention that yet. Were not even together!

Okay, okay… Nick, hold it together. Think about something else; like, like erm… the party! Yeah… okay, the party. I'll have fun I suppose. Yeah, I'll have fun! I'll dance, I'll mess around with my brothers, I'll dance again, with Macy. No! I have to stop thinking about Macy. Grrr, I hate everything. Well no, but I wish Macy could come with me to London. I love my fans, but I love Macy a little bit more.

_**35 Minutes later…**_

We were here in Oakland; it was rather busy tonight too. Lots of people were getting drunk on the streets and having fun. I'm not much of a person to drink, I'm only allowed at Christmas times. Only Joe and Kevin are allowed, since they are at the right age of 21 and over. I think it's kind of annoying, but then again, alcohol doesn't do much justice. I'm 18, I would be allowed in London. Maybe I could drink some then, but I don't want to get drunk, I would hate the feeling of hangovers and throwing up, not pleasant at all.

Also, another thing that I didn't find pleasant nor good, was finding out Macy has diabetes. I could barely talk when I found out. I kept the shock in, I want to open up my whole feelings but I was worried if I did, I would be smothering her with my love… I don't want her to think I'm a total sap. Stupid illness, she doesn't deserve to have diabetes like I do. I wish she didn't have to suffer. She's so brave. In fact, she's like one of the bravest girls I have ever met. There is so many good things I could tell you about her.

She's funny, cute, brave, smart, beautiful, charming and all sorts of other stuff. I would explain more, but we'd be here all day. So yeah, we are here and Stella is blindfolded for good reason. We did it a few minutes before we got to this road so that she wouldn't recognize that were in Oakland. I mean, she knows sort of that we are in Oakland, but not specifically where. Yeah I know, we really thought of this surprise thing. Stella can be real difficult to tackle when it comes to hiding things from her.

So we walked into the nightclub all together, Joe and Macy holding each of Stella's arms. I walked in with Kevin and we all looked around, Bigman was guarding the doors along with another bodyguard of ours called Dave. We went through the double doors and the lights seem dim. I could slightly see people hiding under tables and behind doors. It was huge in here. I already knew though from checking out the place the other day. We figured it should be perfect for Stella, especially colourful decoration.

We quickly un wrapped the blindfold from Stella's eyes and Macy switched on the many-eth lights, which lead to every single one of our friends shouting out, "SURPRISE!" Stella jumped, her mouth open wide. We all could tell she clearly wasn't expecting this. I just smiled, proud of the work we all put into surprising Stella with a big huge disco party. Actually, not quite 'disco' theme, since everyone was wearing tuxedos, suits and dresses. Yeah, we made it sort of Hollywood style.

There were disco balls hanging on the walls, a velvet vertical red carpet spread from this side of the room to the other side and strobe lights. It was quite a dark room. Suddenly there were was a bunch of confetti thrown at us and people were smiling at Stella. Stella was still in slight shock, but with a big wide smile on her face. She put her hands in front of her mouth and looked in astonishment of the club.

The DJ walked in from another part of the club and stepped into the platform where all the mixers and music equipment was placed. The guy was tall, dark skinned and big, wearing a t-shirt and track bottoms. He was also wearing some 'gangster' jewelry and a cap. He picked up the microphone and instantly turned it on. "IS EVERYONE READY TO PARTY!" He shouted and everyone in the crowd yelled a "YEAH!" back. He then said, "WELL LET'S… TURN… THE MUSIC UP!" Then everyone cheered and clapped, including me and the others.

Macy smiled at me and I smiled back with pleasure. She kept with the eye contact for a few seconds and then looked away when Stella went to hug her. I just kept my calm smile spread on my face and just enjoyed everyone having fun. I wasn't in the mood to dance quite yet, but Kevin and Joe grabbed me on to the dance floor anyway. I rolled my eyes and figured why don't I just have some fun?

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that's done now. Took me a while I know. So, what do you think will happen? Will Macy and Nick finally tell their feelings? If so, can they make it work while JONAS goes on tour? Perhaps Macy might be able to go to London after all… but you'll have to find out next chapter. The final chapter! Maybe you can pitch a few ideas (: **

**Let me know! And yet again, please… review.**

**Loony-Loonz**


	11. Finale Part 2

**Author's note: Wow, after all this time JONAS is finally over! And guess what, I didn't get over 50 reviews :( It's nice to know that people have actually bothered to review. *Sigh* I apologise to the people who did, but I am getting so sick of all those stories who get like 200 reviews and I have way less than that. Are my stories really that bad? Oh well, I guess I can always write other stories and maybe people will review more… is it maybe because I am crap at updating? I dunno. Anyway, I do appreciate the fact that people did review. Like…**

**List of people:**

**WyszLo – Thank you so much :) You have been always so eager to read each chapter, even though you did get behind he-he. I love it when people get exasperated about my stories, it keeps them interested ;)**

**phoebeee'x – Thank you for your huge amount of interest in my story :)**

**HighQueenDofNarnia – Thank you :) I think we all probably wanna marry him he-he.**

**snoupy – I loved your enthusiasm, thank you so much for sticking with the story all the way… it's nice to be encouraged :D**

**NickIsMine – Thanks for loving my story, it made me happy :)**

**That's the main people, but I also thank everyone else, such as: DannySamLover20, Nacy017, Sly-88, Andre, Judy, BlackThorne, sami8290, SARZFACTION, Zeppo104, JackSam, ersy, xxVICTORIAxx, animeotakupooh, t, FurubaFan94 and Josephine Mayorquin :D :D**

**Also, one more thing: Katie Schmidt – Thank you for your review and I can see your point that I was annoyed with my 'bitchy attitude' but the reason I like people to review is because it keeps me encouraged to carry on, so that I know people like it. I may want to be a writer/author in the future and I'm always going to need opinions so that I know if I'm good or bad. But yes, I did write this partially for me.**

**Oh and one more thing, this last chapter is different to the way I normally write them. It's going to be mostly from no one's POV, just written like a third person thing. Except right at the end, it will have some of Nick's and Macy's POV. Plus, I cannot believe I updated this last chapter only a week later! I'm so amazed and proud of myself. Huh, shows I probably could have done that before. Oh well. Right, on with the finale!**

JONAS – She's Different

The Tales of Nick & Macy

No.11 Those Caring Words (Finale Pt2)

**(No one's POV)**

_So, it's the end of the summer holidays, and everyone seems to be confused, happy or just darn right miserable. Nick and Macy, there like 2 peas and a pod… but they just don't know it yet. They know in their hearts that it is so, so abnormally hard for them to be apart. It's critical for them to be together. You'd think that love in real life is like the fairytales, but sadly, it's the complete opposite. Well, perhaps until the end. _

_Most stories are supposed to end with the marriage, the baby and the wonderful life… but were that in store for Macy and Nick? Who knows; it seems these days a tale of romance is endlessly long, everyone waiting for the final chapter to end… too much suspense, too much drama. It seems like nothing can end with pure happiness._

_But when that day came for Nick, Joe and Kevin to leave California… something struck Nick, like a whoosh of lightning. His song, his words of the melody that he had planned in his head for weeks, had finally been done in his mind, every little bit of lyric. Every beat, every ounce of the piano note and voice pitch shift… Nick had thought of the perfect song as to what he was feeling._

Nick jumped from his seat, "A-ha! I have the song!" Joe and Kevin were startled by his sudden joy. They both stood up in time and said together, "What are you on about Nick?" Nick turned to them with a big smile on his face, his eyebrows raised up high. "Guys, the song… it's not the song to be written. 'She's My Girl' is not written properly." They both looked at me as if he'd gone crazy. "Dude, you're not making any sense."

Nick rolled his eyes and pushed his palms in front of his face, spreading them apart as a gesture to begin what he had to say. "Okay… basically, you know that I had been writing 'She's My Girl' for a good few weeks?" Joe and Kevin nodded together. "Well, it's all wrong. The lyrics, the melody… I need to change it." The look of his brothers' faces was back to the same expression before. Yes, they thought that their younger brother had completely lost it.

"Nick, why did you just suddenly decide to tell us this now? Why didn't you tell us this before? We can't change the song now, were going to London today!" Joe yelled, completely frustrated by what his brother was saying. "I know… but I can write it now!" Joe then replied, "How… you always take at least a week to write a whole song." Nick rolled his eyes, "Look, this may sound crazy, but I suddenly have every word to re-lyric this song, every word in my head right at this moment. I really don't want to lose any of it, and I'm afraid I will lose those words if I don't write them now!"

Joe sighed, "Fine… but don't blame us if you don't get it finished." Kevin nodded, "Yeah bro… it's not cool to blame your soppy image on us." Nick glared at Kevin and Kevin just looked back at him, slightly fearful. Nick looked back at Joe with his serious look and said, "Fine, I won't blame it on you guys and I will finish it." Kevin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, as Joe just stood there with his mouth twitched, both not seeming to be sure about Nick's word.

Nick sat back down on his seat and got out a piece of paper and pencil from his bag. Joe looked down at him and frowned a little, curious about his brother's organisation. It was going to be a long day for Nick.

_**Last night…**_

Nick slowly danced with everyone in the crowds, giving polite smiles to everyone and asking if they were having fun. Most people nodded and smiled with glee, or they said something like, "The Lucas Brothers always know how to throw a party, of course I'm having fun!" Nick was pleased, but not happy. He was relaxed but not in a mood for the party. We all knew there was something on his mind that he knew he had to keep his mind off, but it was impossible.

Even though Nick wasn't as bad at showing his feelings as Joe was, he still was finding it difficult to communicate with Macy… thinking over about what on earth he was going to say before he left for London with his brothers.

Nick dashed away from the party and went outside for some fresh air, _"Man… it's ridiculously hot in there!" _He thought, grabbing his top button of his shirt and un-doing it, relieved to feel less tightness around his neck. He looked down at his suit and realised he had confetti all over the top of his dark olive browney green jacket. He attempted to dust it all off, but it was quite sticky. He also noticed his dark pink silk tie was a bit over the place, so he straightened it.

"_Ugh, I am so glad to be out here for a few minutes… everything around me at the moment feels too much and overwhelming, I need time to think!" _Nick ruffled his hair and began pacing outside the back… looking round at the garbage and bits of furniture that was left on the ground in the darkened alley. Obviously the people who lived above must have been rather lazy about chucking stuff out and just left it all in a heap. The smell wasn't brilliant either, but it could have been worse.

"…_What the heck was I going to say to Macy? How was I going to explain my indescribable feelings for her? I mean, did she even feeling anything of me apart from being close friends? I don't know, and I'm begging to find out… and I know I have to speak up soon before it's too late." _Nick let out a frustrated groan. He decided that maybe speaking out what he would say out loud might work, since no one was around.

He lifted his shoulders and shifting up and round… hoping to relax and think carefully about what he could he say. The teenage rock star was not in the calmest mood and knew that if someone tried to intimidate him he would lash out. In fact, he probably would lash out even if someone started talking to him, like in a friendly way. So he began, "Okay… Macy, we really need to talk." He then thought for a second and realised that what he just said may not be the best thing.

He then tried, "Macy… I think we need to talk about us." But then he instantly thought that saying that would not be a good idea either. He then said, "Macy Misa… I need to talk to you about my feelings." But he didn't like that either. He tried another couple more things, but at that moment… he seemed so fussy about anything he considered of saying, feeling that none of those things were right to say. But deep down he knew that he was going to eventually say one of those lines.

In many ways Nick thought he was a fool; especially when he had some dear hope that Macy felt the same, even though every single sign she showed obviously meant she only liked him as a friend. But that's what he thought; because he clearly had no idea that Macy was head over heels falling for him. And that was the funny thing, because outside the front door of the club, Macy was panicking about what to say to Nick… holding on to Stella for advice.

"Look Mace, I'm not brilliant at advice… but it doesn't matter how you approach him, because he's probably trying to figure out how to talk to you too." Macy sighed, "I guess… but I just wish I knew how to approach him." Stella rolled her eyes and grinned a little, "Oh come on; you've always known how to talk to him." Macy shrugged, "Not about something like this." Stella twitched her mouth and then faced Macy right in the eye and whispered, "I'll be right back…"

Macy's facial expression suddenly turned to fear, "Wait no! Stella, don't leave me!" Stella replied, "Calm down Mace, I won't be long!" Stella ran off. And guess where… well of course to find Nick. She figured that he probably wasn't in the party so she dashed outside the back door and instantly found him pacing. He looked round to see the blonde haired female and frowned a little. "Stella? What you doing out here?" Stella rolled her eyes again and grabbed Nick by his arm. "Never mind that, you need to come with me now."

Nick squirmed, "Stella! Get off my arm!" Stella sighed, dragging him towards the front door where Macy was still standing. Nick kept squirming to break free, but gave up easily. Macy looked up, plastering a peculiar look on her face, noticing that Stella had Nick's arm held with her hand… worried as to why she had brought him over to where she was at that exact moment. But then it struck her and she knew exactly what her best friend was planning. Macy started shaking her head, "No, no Stella! I know what you're trying to do!" Macy ran away, back into the club of crowded people.

Macy attempted to ignore the muffled yells from Stella and decided to go and dance, hoping that pretending to be someone else might actually work… since they all knew it could be hard to fool Stella. Macy dashed right into the middle of the dance floor, noticing people she knew. A girl called Francesca was waving towards her; Macy smiled and decided to dance along to the beat with her. It suddenly occurred to Macy that she actually was in the party mood.

Macy swayed her hips and waved her hands around, staying close to the people, happily jigging to the beat with her school friends. At the catch of Macy's eye, she noticed a quick glimpse of a bobbing head appearing just above the groups of acquaintances. The head had brown curly hair on top of it, and Macy knew right then that it was Nick… and it hit her that she really needed to talk to him face to face.

She said her goodbyes to Francesca and tried to push past people, reluctant in case she hurt someone. She tried to look over people's head to find him; she even attempted to shout his name. But it was so crowded, it seemed impossible for her to see where he was. I mean, there were a lot of boys with curly brown hair. It was amazing she spotted him in the first place; it could have been Kevin, or some other dude.

She tried to reach who she thought may have been Nick, but she got more lost. Until she found herself almost topple over, someone behind her bumping heavily into her backside. She mumbled an 'ow' and turned to face the person who bumped into her. It was a boy, the brown hair curly boy. She tapped on his shoulder as he looked the other way and he turned round to face Macy. Macy smiled at hi weakly and Nick did the same. She grabbed his arm and they took off back outside to the alley.

That was when Stella caught up with them, rushing towards the pair. She huffed out a sigh of relief and began to calm herself down from running. As everyone knew, Stella wasn't a very fit person. Not that she was really unfit, she just wasn't into sports that much. "Oh good, I found you two. Now, will you please talk to each other? I'll leave you to it." She walked off back to the party, Nick and Macy both confused as to why she even bothered worrying about them when she was going to order them to talk anyway.

Macy and Nick looked back at each other when she left, giving each other a confused expression. They then both looked down and noticed that they were naturally holding hands. They both let go suddenly, Nick clearing his throat and scratching his hair, blushing. Macy looked down at the floor awkwardly and narrowed her eyes to her shoes, also blushing.

"So…" Nick began. "_Ugh, why couldn't I say anything? Tell her what you need to say you fool!" _Macy looked back at Nick innocently and smiled, "So…"

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked. Macy replied weakly, "Yes…" She looked back down again, trying to think of words to say. "Hey…" Nick said huskily, gently squeezing on to Macy's arm, which made Macy turn back to him. "…don't look away, you're beautiful." Macy looked at me with her mouth slightly open, which faded into a blushing smile. "Thanks Nick, and… here, have this." She leaned to his cheek and left a soft peck from her lips. Nick looked down at her in slight shock.

Macy and Nick were now standing dangerously close to each other. _"Whoa, I really wasn't expecting this to happen. Should I kiss her? Oh I so badly want to…" _Macy felt Nick's breath pass to her lips swiftly, she gulped. _"Ugh, this can't be right to do, but I just, ugh… I want to kiss those guitar boy's lips." _Nick was about to move one more centimeter, when Macy bobbed her head back down, too scared to kiss him again. "Nick, I think we need to talk about this." Nick took in a deep breath and let out a whisper, "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll start…" Nick nodded, and waited for Macy to respond. Macy took a sigh and began, "Nicholas Lucas, sweet… caring, smart, funny, handsome Nick." _"Where on earth was I going with this? Should I tell him I love him? Should we even be together? Ugh, I'm so confused… I want to be with him so much, but I know it would be too hard. He's a rock star, he'll always be busy… he's going to be gone for 3 months and I just couldn't be without him that long if were together, being together would make it worse." _

"Yes?" Nick smiled at me, re-taking my hands. She gave him a weak smile and out of nowhere she felt a slither of a tear run down my cheek, she was beginning to cry. Nick's smile disappeared instantly and his face transformed into a hurt expression, he rubbed one of the drops of tears from Macy's face and looked down closer to her, concerned that she was slowly sobbing a little more.

"Oh Mace, please don't cry… I-I don't know what to say, all I want is for you to be happy. I'm so sorry for being so pressurizing towards you." Macy shook her head and spoke with strain in her voice, "No, no… it's not you. I-I just can't, can't deal with this. Us, I must go." She let go of Nick and ran away, more tears flooding down her face, regretting what she was doing. But she knew she couldn't go back now, she couldn't speak to him… it was too hard for her.

She heard Nick's voice yell, "MACY! Wait! Don't go, please!" He started running to her, attempting to catch up with her pace. He gave another yell of her name but she carried on, until she heard him scream out, "MACY! I need you, please… don't leave yet! I-I… I LOVE YOU MACY!" Macy stopped in her tracks, knowing each second this was going to be so much more painful when he left, knowing that she couldn't just leave now.

She turned to face him, walking towards him, crying out what she needed to say, "Nick… DO NOT make this harder than this already is! This can't work between us, y-you are a rock star. You have all that fame, you'll always be away!" Nick ran to face her, "Macy, we'll make it work; we can always make it work… I want to." He paused and Macy took a small groan and dropped her shoulders in disbelief, "Nick… we can't, I know that if we tried to be together, it would be so much more difficult for me to be without you when you're on tour, I mean can barely bare it now!"

Nick interrupted her, placing his index finger on her lips. "Mace… I know that it will be hard; you don't know how much I would miss you. But if I want to be with you, I will need to make that sacrifice. I also know that I can't force you into doing anything, so I'll let you go now, and you can make your decision. In fact, you can take as much time as you like." Macy just stood there, unable to say a word. Nick lifted her chin up and left a small kiss on her lips. "Bye Mace." And that was it, he walked away… and Macy gazed at his existence that slowly disappeared, back into the party.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm so stupid. Why didn't I just tell him I love him too? He was right, if I really do love him I just take the risk of missing him… I feel regret already. Screw it, I'm running…" _

And she did, she ran back into the party.

_**Present day…**_

Nick carried on writing those words in his mind to the white pieces of paper, the pencil lead getting smaller. _"Hmm, I'll need to sharpen this pencil again in a minute…" _Joe and Kevin watched in amazement as Nick swiftly wrote each word carefully and in fast pace. "Whoa, he's never wrote a song this fast before!" Kevin exclaimed. Joe shook his head in slight shock, "I know…" Nick felt a murderous look appear on his face and he turned to his brothers, glaring at them. "Guys, let me focus. Go and buy something." Kevin and Joe huffed at him and Joe nodded at Kevin to do as he says. They walked off to the shops in the airport.

Nick let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had disappeared for a little bit. But Nick was wrong that he was going to get any peace, because that was when his dad appeared. "Hey Nick, what are you doing?" His humble dad asked, carrying a milkshake and a couple of bags of goodies that he bought. Nick rolled his eyes, "Writing a song." His dad took a sip of his strawberry milkshake and frowned, "Hadn't you already done that?"

"Well… I'm re-writing 'She's My Girl'… in fact I basically done with this new one." His dad seemed to be thrown back, baffled about what his son had just said. "Whoa, how you could write a song this quick? Not to mention you can't re-write that song now! We've already decided the songs for the new album coming out!" His dad began to panic. "Dad, it's fine, can't we just change it?" His dad put his bags and milkshake down beside his son.

"Are you nuts? We can't change it now, were recording today as soon as we get there!" Nick sighed, "Dad… if we haven't recorded yet it doesn't have to be a problem." His dad replied, "Oh fine, whatever. I suppose it will have to do. But don't do anymore of this… re-writing songs… okay?" Nick nodded, "Yes dad, I won't." His dad sat down next to him and looked down at the paper and gently grabbed it, "Let's hear it then."

Nick rolled his eyes again and got out his emergency keyboard. "Erm dad, it's going to be a solo song, just the piano." His dad turned to face Nick, "Huh… really? That's new." Nick nodded, "I know, but as you could probably tell from the lyrics, the song is about…" His dad finished the sentence, "Macy?" Nick nodded again sheepishly. His dad looked at him sympathetically, "Hey come on Nick, it will be alright. You two are okay aren't ya?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know… I was hoping to play this before she left." He stared down at the keyboard and then said, "Do you wanna hear it then?" His dad nodded and gave him a small smile. Nick began to play the melody, already every note was there in his head. It even amazed Nick.

"_Hear the storm coming up, and I've gotta prepare myself… 'Cause this feeling's getting stronger every day." _Nick gently played the keys, as his dad stared down at him intensively, slightly smiling. Kevin and Joe appeared back, with milkshakes and food. They looked down at Nick and just stared at his intuitiveness.

"_This is critical… I am feeling helpless! So hysterical, and this can't be healthy! I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me, baby you're the air I breathe, this is critical… yeah… so stuck on you." _He finished it there, since he wanted to play it fully when it came to the time. His dad, Joe and Kevin clapped. Including some other people that heard, Nick turned to see else was clapping… when a blonde appeared, smiling away.

Joe caught her existence, to notice that Stella was here. He smiled and went to hug her. Nick stood up and went to Stella and tucked his hands in his jean pockets, "So Stella, is…" Stella looked at him sadly, "No, she's not." Nick let out a whispered, "Oh…" Stella hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry Nick." Nick felt a tear fall on his cheek. _"Oh great, a tear… I'm going to be in floods of tears next. Let's hope not." _

Nick obviously didn't think crying was a very manly thing, even though he has let it out once or twice. But he hasn't properly been this upset since… well, when he was 12. But that's a different story, and didn't want to go into the detail of that traumatising day. Nick decided to sit back down and carry on practicing the song on the keyboard quietly to himself.

_**At Macy's…**_

Macy sat gloomily on her bed, staring down at a photo of her and Nick smiling, eating ice-cream and laughing. She was going to miss that. She remembered what she said to Nick last night, planted in her head, _"Nick… I need to think a little more about us. I want to be with you, I will tell you my full decision tomorrow."_ That seemed like a lie, since Macy was probably not going to go to the airport to see them. _"It would hurt too much to see him, knowing that it would be too difficult to be together…"_

Macy sighed, hoping that somehow everything would turn out right. But things don't usually… it's either they turn out okay or absolutely badly. But sometimes people do get lucky, and really do get their happy ending. Unfortunately in Macy's eyes that rarely ever happened. Her mum was downstairs, concerned about her daughter. She obviously knew she was upset, concerned about why she was upset, but she knew that there was no point consoling her.

But her mother couldn't take it, because she had a secret that she knew was perfect for Macy, a secret that would instantly make Macy happy. Her mother also knew though that if she was going to tell Macy the secret, Macy would scream in happiness… but also would get rather annoyed, confused that her mother didn't tell her. But her mother would reply that it was a surprise. But simply, the question at this moment was really this: what on earth was the secret?

Well, that was what Macy's mother and the Lucas Brothers' dad only knew. Oh, and Stella. But Kevin, Joe, Nick and Macy have no idea. Ms. Misa carefully placed the last clean dish into the cupboard and sighed heavily; closing the cupboard door and deciding to go upstairs to her heartbroken daughter, knowing that if she told the secret her heart will instantly be fixed. So she carefully took each step and gently knocked on Macy's door.

"Yes mum?" Macy answered. "I really need to talk to you, and I know you won't want to at the moment, but I just feel like I need to tell you something…" She paused and Macy looked at her mum with slight eagerness. Her mum sat down next to her on the bed and automatically held onto Macy's hand. "So mum, what is it?" Macy asked, sad but curious. "Macy… I have 2 tickets to go on holiday." Her mum smiled at her, almost a smirk. Macy looked at her weirdly, suspicious about why her mother was smiling so hard.

Macy asked smiling a little, "Oh, to where mum?" Macy's mother squealed, "To London Macy!" Macy stood up and shouted out, "WHAT?" Macy's mum stood up, "Were going to London on Wednesday!" Macy's mouth suddenly dropped open, "Bu…but, how did you a-afford it?" Macy's mother explained that she had this secret planned for a good couple of weeks, knowing that she was going to surprise Macy with the tickets and that she would be able to see the Lucas Brothers anyway… and the fact that the brothers' dad pitched in a little money.

Her mum then said, "We also have tickets to the boys concert and backstage passes!" Her mother beamed. Macy was in so much shock and full of happiness and instantly hugged her mum, shrieking with pure joy. "Oh mum, thank you for this… but why on earth did you decide to tell me at the last minute?" Macy's mum shrugged, "Well you see, me and the boys' dad didn't know that you and Nick would miss each other so much. We figured that you'd be okay. Nick, Joe and Kevin should know by now, unless their dad knows that you're going to get in the car with me and drive all the way to the airport, with 10 minutes to spare!"

Macy's eyes widened, realizing that they must leave now if they want to catch up with them. Macy ran into her room and brushed her hair quickly, also spraying some perfume for Nick. She thought,_ "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm going to London, whoop whoop! I am so glad that my mum decided on this. A whole month with Nick! I can finally tell him everything will be okay. Oh, I just know it for sure now… I am in love with Nick, and I can't do anything about it. I must also thank Mr. Lucas for pitching in a quarter of the money to come to London, including the tickets and backstage passes." _

Macy then figured she'll look fine, it wouldn't matter anyway. _"Why am I worried about how I look? I guess I just want Nick to think I look pretty, even though he's told me before." _Macy's mother dashed into Macy's room and grabbed Macy's arm and dragged her downstairs, "Come on Macy, you look fine. Nick loves you the way you are, okay?" Macy nodded meekly and they ran to the 1964 Ford Mustang that her mother owned.

As Macy and her mother Denise fastened their seatbelts and Denise spoke, "Now just remember, if we don't make it… you'll see Nick in London, okay?" Macy nodded again. Denise gave her a warm smile, "Oh sweetie… it's so nice to see you happy about a guy. But you must know that he could break your heart at any moment. I doubt it rather so, since he's such a wonderful guy. You're very lucky you've found him Macy." Macy gave her mum a smile, "I know."

"Now, let's get going shall we?" 

**(Nick's POV)**

I can't wait to perform this new song, it's different to what I normally right and I love it. I just hope that my fans will like it too. I mean, who knows? Not everyone likes change. Our sound has changed; it's become more of a mature sound, songs that certainly make you think. We have the occasional that sounds like the old Jonas style, but not completely. Anyway, that's beside the point. The most important person to hear this song will definitely be Macy. I mean, I wrote it for her!

We have an hour till we leave; I don't think Macy's coming. I feel like crying my heart out, knowing that we won't be together and I'll be away from her for 3 months. To think that all the girls I have fancied, Macy is the only one who truly captured my heart and soul. I love her so much it hurts. Hurts that she feels we can't be together. I know now that I'm probably going to have to move on, as that's the only solution… since we're never going to be together. I just don't understand it though, half the time it seems like she feels the same while the other half of time it feels like she just wants to be friends. Ugh!

I wish I could spend every waking day with her, doing anything. Walk down the beach, watch movies, go to amusement parks together, absolutely anything. Because everything we have done together has been pure pleasure for me. I've gotten to the stage of being a hopeless romantic, and even more a sap when I realised I liked Macy more than a friend. I know that it will probably be years until I was fully over Macy, but there was nothing I could do now. She's made her choice.

Joe then sat down next to me, on the seats where I had been sitting the past hour of waiting to get on the plane. I never bothered to get anything to eat or drink, I wasn't hungry or thirsty. My mind was just endlessly on Macy. "Hey bro, I know how your feeling… me and Kev have both been through it." Joe patted his hand on my back as a friendly gesture. But I didn't care, nothing he would say was going to make anything better. I'm not usually selfish, but for once I just felt like feeling sorry for myself. And I tell you what, I don't give a damn what anybody says.

_**45 Minutes later…**_

I sighed and realised that I must go get something to eat or drink, since everyone was really concerned about me and that I needed something to get into my body. I shrugged and stood up, heading off to the food court. Ugh, my legs felt all achy and stiff. Hmm, it's probably because I'd been sitting in it for so long. So now I'm shaking and stretching my legs before I carry on walking. Huh, I didn't even care about looking like a fool in the airport. Wow, I really do feel like crap.

But that was when suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Well, not literally… but surely felt it.

No way… was it her? It can't be her, I must be imagining it. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Oh my god… was it really the brunette herself? Was it really the love of my life walking towards me? My mouth dropped in shock as she walked closer. She saw me and gave me a small smile and a little wave. Macy's mother Denise waved too, beaming her smile away. I gave a little smile and a nod.

What were they doing here? Was Macy here to tell me her feelings? Oh man, I'm so confused. I then noticed that Stella saw Macy and went running to her, open arms. I chuckled to myself. What is it with girls doing that? Ah well, it's nice to see. Oh yeah… crap. What the heck was I going to tell her? My breath hitched a little. Was it just me or was my mouth getting drier? I swear my hands were getting sweatier too. Jeez, I'm a mess.

I saw Macy and Stella share a heartwarming hug. They let go after a minute and chatted to each other excitingly. I wonder what was so fascinating that had to be spoken about in such an eager manner. Joe and Kevin then stood up to speak to Macy; they both gave her a tight hug, making Macy seem uncomfortable. Ah, I think that was my chance to pitch into the conversation.

I walked over, "Oh come on guys, don't strangle her." I noticed on the corner of my eyes that Kevin rolled his eyes. He and Joe let her go. Macy's expression changed from awkward to relief. She captured my eyes and gave me a smile. I stepped closer to her and began, "Macy I…" She then interrupted me and whispered, "Let's go someone quieter." I nodded and she grabbed my hand and we headed to the quiet area of the food court. I quickly attempted to think the words I was going to say to her into sentences. I was probably going to fail at this.

We both stood opposite each other, I took her hands and smiled. She smiled back at me lightly. We both then said each other's names at the same time. Macy giggled at our nervousness. I let out a little chuckle and said, "You go first." She nodded and began, "Okay Nick. All I'm going to say is that I am so sorry for being so silly about this whole thing between us, I…" I shook my head, "Shushhh, no. Macy I was silly, silly to think that we could work out."

Macy then shook her head at me and smiled, "No… you weren't. I want us to be together, I can't spend a day without you Nick, you know? I need you to be there by my side, I need you. In fact, I've been spending months asking the same question to myself, 'do I love Nick?' and guess what… I Macy Misa am totally in love with him. I can't think myself being with anyone else anymore. All I want is him."

My heart skipped another beat. I couldn't believe how happy I was now. She loves me! Wow, she really loves me. Oh I can be happy forever now, knowing that she wants me and only me. And there I did, I kissed her lips, something that I had always loved to do. Okay sure, I kissed her that one night a few weeks back. But that was nothing compared to this kiss. I deepened the kiss, giving my pure love for her in this touch of our lips. I was on fire, my whole body in shock with electricity. My heart feeling like it was about to burst.

I wrapped my hands around her waist, my tongue feeling her tongue. I felt her hands roam around my back and lifted slowly to my neck. She was purely kissing me back, I felt it. And there I just knew.

**(Macy's POV)**

Wow, I could have kissed Nick all day. I felt his hot breath breathing down my neck, my heart accelerating at an impossible speed. It all felt so unreal, but so right. I felt his hands trace my back as I slithered my own up to his neck, my left hand rubbing his hair all over the place. I could feel breeze of people go past. I know for sure that they were probably staring, but I didn't care. I smiled in the kiss, his tongue touching mine. Hehe, it felt so nice.

Haha, I guess what? Yes, I leaped my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. It startled him for a second and I stopped the kiss for a moment, concerned that I may have hurt him. "Sorry, are you okay?" He nodded and smiled, "Yeah… you just startled me." His voice was all husky. I giggled a little and I leaned back into a soft quick kiss. I let myself down from his waist and just stared his eyes, as he stared in mine. I whispered a "Wow" and beamed at him. "Yeah," he whispered, our hands still intertwined.

I then noticed that on the left hand side of us that Stella, Kevin, Joe and my mother were staring at us. I smiled at them and giggled. Nick frowned a little at me and I pointed to them. Nick saw them and rolled his eyes. Stella was beaming at us, and so was mum. Kevin and Joe were just making kissy faces at us. Stella slapped them both. Oh thanks guys, it was nice we had some privacy. Oh well, it didn't matter now.

All of a sudden then a voice came from the speakers around the airport, "Attention passengers, all people boarding the 12:35pm flight to London must start coming to the entrance to board the plane now." Nick made a sad face and said, "Oh well… that's us. I better go Mace." Macy smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry. I'll see you in a few days." Nick frowned at me as if I'd gone mad, "What?" I chuckled, "I was only told this morning that I am coming to London after all."

That was when Mr. Lucas appeared, "Come on Kevin, Joe and Nick. We better get going. See you there Macy and Denise." He winked at us. Nick just looked at me with disbelief, "I don't believe it. Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"My mum and your dad wanted it to be a surprise. Stella helped too apparently. It was me, you, Kevin and Joe who didn't know." Nick frowned again and shook his head, "Well that's, just… great!" Nick smiled at me and gave me one last hug. "Will you be coming to the concert then?" Nick asked. I nodded and gave him one last smile. He looked at me and gave me another peck on the lips. "I'll see you Wednesday then." I nodded and Mr. Lucas signaled for the boys to go.

I waved one last goodbye, smiling away.

**Well, that's the end! Review, review! Well, maybe not the complete end. I might write an epilogue, not sure. Let me know what you think (:**

**Loony Loonz **


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I figured why not write an epilogue? It would be much better (:

* * *

**

JONAS – She's Different

The Tales of Nick & Macy

_**No.12 – Epilogue**_

**(No one's POV)**

The crowds cheered at an unbelievable volume, loud enough to make anyone simply death. But luckily, it didn't seem the case, since so far being at the concert didn't make Stella's or Macy's ears bleed. It sure was banging into their heads heavily though, their heartbeat chiming with the tempo of the drums. But like everyone else, Stella and Macy had to deal with the noise… well, it wasn't noise really, it was their best friends playing awesome music. In this case one of the boys was Macy's boyfriend.

Macy happily laughed with Stella at their pure silliness as they screamed out the lyrics of each song. "_JUST MIGHT BE PARANOID! I'M AVOIDING THE LINES 'CAUSE THEY JUST MIGHT SPLIT… CAN SOMEONE STOP THE NOISE? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I JUST DON'T FIT, I'M PARANOID… YEAH,"_ Stella giggled, and Macy chimed in. Then Stella yelled to Macy, "SO! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE DATING NICK FOR 2 WEEKS NOW?" Macy thought for a second, "ERM… IT'S GREAT! YEAH, WE ARE KIND OF THE SAME AS WE WERE!" Stella nodded, "WELL, IT'S NEARLY THE END OF THE CONCERT NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET A SURPRISE IN A MIN…" Stella winked at Macy, who was frowned at her, obviously confused.

Stella pointed to the stage, making sure Macy didn't miss the last song of the night. The screams seemed clearer when the boys had stopped. Nick went up to the microphone as the cheering died slightly down, making it easier to hear what he was about to say. "Hey guys, it's awesome to see every single one of you tonight… and I am so happy that we have all of you to support us with our music. Since it's just about the end of the night…" As he said that, a herd of sad groans filled the stadium.

Nick smiled, "…I know, I know… it's sad I won't see you guys again," He held a fist at his heart and continued, "But I'm sure some of you are lucky to come and see us backstage, which means we'll be meeting some of you peeps in a few minutes! Hey!" Cheering began to arise again, after a minute Nick carried on as it died down a little, "But for those who are not coming backstage, then we are going to play one more song. Well actually, I'm going to play one more song."

The cheers were slowly picking up to a loud full of yells, the occasional "We love you Nick!" from a certain number of girls that surrounded Stella and Macy. Macy giggled at the thought of being the only one that Nick truly loved, in that kind of way. Nick adored his fans, but not like that. Macy then frowned a little of how selfish she was being, but she enjoyed being loved anyway. Macy then went back to Nick, her curiosity building up of what Nick was going to play.

Nick had sat himself in front of the white grand piano on the stage, lowering the microphone that attached to the piano a little bit for his height. "Okay, so this is a new song… and it's about someone that is very special to me. Hope you can hear this Mace. It's called 'Critical'." Macy just stared at the stage, her mouth gawping in amazement.

"_Awww, Nick wrote a song for me! He must be the best boyfriend ever! It's so sweet… I just never expected for that to happen! Hmm, I guess it seems likely though, since he IS a musician." _

Nick began to play each note gently, tapping his fingers against the keys. The song was light, calm. Macy held her hands to her heart and just stared at him as he began to sing, _"There's a storm coming up and I gotta prepare myself… 'cause this feeling's getting stronger everyday…"_ Macy began to smile already. _"Something's creeping inside, everything is about to change… gotta face the fact that I, can't walk away…" _

"_This is critical...I am feeling helpless! So hysterical… and this can't be healthy! I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me, baby you're the air I breathe. This is critical, yeah… so stuck on you!" _Nick stopped his voice, continuing the calmness of the melody.

He then carried on,

"_Used to have everything figured out, but it's different now… when you came, you saw you conquered… my heart. It's your laugh and your smile wanna stay for a little… while! I don't wanna go; I just want you in my… arms! This is critical, I'm feeling helpless! So hysterical, and this can't be healthy! I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me, baby, you're the air I breath…this is critical, yeah! So stuck on you… used to run and hide, used to bend our, love! But I can't escape this time, oh no…_

_This is critical… I am feeling helpless, so hysterical, and this can't be healthy! I can't eat or sleep, when you're not with me, you're the air I breathe… this is critical, yeah!_

_Baby it's so critical (It's so critical, yeah!) It's so critical (So critical, yeah) and I like it! It's so critical, (so critical, yeah!) It's so critical, (so critical, yeah!) so stuck on you."_

The song came to an end, and Macy was gladly beaming her smile away… happy tears streaming down her face. At that moment, she couldn't ask for anything more. "This was for you Macy Misa." He points to Macy, instantly finding her. He was lucky to spot her, since she was so close to the stage. Everyone looked at Macy, who was blushing like crazy. "Come up here Mace." He said bluntly, giving a peaceful little smile. Macy gawped at him again, unable to realise what he just said.

She shook her head, but Stella and everyone in the whole stadium encouraged her. Macy felt a pat on the back from Stella and she waggled her eyebrows, signaling her to go up onto the stage. Macy rolled her eyes as the spotlight still shined on her. It was a bit difficult for her to get up, but she preserved, stepping her heel up on the silver shiny floor. Nick grabbed hold of her arm quickly to heave her up. She slightly fell into Nick's arms and held him into a hug. Nick smiled and the crowds went, "awww".

Nick kissed her forehead and shouted into the microphone, "Everyone who's listening, this is my girlfriend Macy, so I am sorry to all those girls who would like to date me… I'm no longer available anymore. So, thank you London and goodnight!" Everyone started cheering at an enormous volume once again. Kevin then yelled into the microphone, "We love you all and don't forget to buy our t-shirts and albums outside in the box office!"

Stella then waited for them to come to pick her up. Joe held out his hand at the bottom of the stage as the fans began to leave, endlessly tired. Stella steadily got up and held Joe in her arms. He smiled also and Macy noticed them together, rolling her eyes and that the same action that Nick and her just did. All 5 of them walked off the stage together, Nick holding Macy's hand and Joe's arm around Stella. It truly seemed like a happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts! Hope you liked this :)**

**Loony Loonz**


	13. ONE MORE UPDATE, VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!

_**JONAS UPDATE**_

Okay, so a couple of days ago, after I finished the story... I got my 50th review! I was so happy and felt like I needed to just thank that wonderful person and also the 48th and 49th since I hadn't mention the three people yet :D

hduef – Thanks very much! Yeah, you should do soon :)

albeit – Awww, thank you! Yes, Nick is rather sweet isn't it ;) hehe

Amanda – Your the 50th review! Thanks sooo much :D I can see you're only just reading it but still, thank you!

Okay, so that's it really.

Well actually, one more thing...

THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY SOON! Did you hear right? Yes you did! Yeah, I don't know the name for it yet but I will think one soon :) I will also tell you the details of the plot soon too :) I hope you guys can wait though, because I'm still writing 2 stories at the moment... so it might be a while :/ But if you like Sonny with a Chance, then you can read my 'Of Telling The Truth' story, it's a Channy story :) You can also check out 'Demi Lovato's Diary' too, which is my version of Bridget Jones' Diary, well... sort of anyway. But yeah, I will tell you about the sequel soon!

Loony-Loonz


End file.
